Just a Stone
by eaf2hina
Summary: Kagome comes to find a blue crescent moon stone and because of it her whole life will change. S x K
1. Moon Stone

Kagome comes to find a blue crescent moon stone and because of it her whole life will change. S x K

Chapter 1 – Crescent Moon Stone

_I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters except for the one's that I made :D_

Please go easy on me this time. This just really flowed out of me so please understand the errors and mistakes I have made.

I just figured out that I missed writing about other animes: D My main fanfic anime story is Naruto but I found out that I needed to expand my list more.

Besides this fanfic I will be writing about a Chibi Vampire fanfic and an Ouran Highschool fanfic.

Feel free to check them out.

JUST SOME THINGS TO KNOW:

1. Naraku has been defeated but the Shikon no Tama unfortunately broke to pieces again.

2. Kikyo is still alive and well because of Kagome's great sacrifice (will be explained later)

3. Kagome here is 17 y.o

**READ & REVIEW**

XX

"I'm so late!" Kagome shouted as she dashed out off her house carrying her bright yellow backpack with her.

"Kagome! Wait! You forgot your jacket!" Her mom shouted as she came running to her daughter white jacket in hand.

"Thanks mom" Kagome said as she kissed her moms cheek and waved goodbye as she jumped down the well.

XX

Kagome landed on the other side of the well safely and looked up to see the dark night sky above her. She hurriedly threw her bag upwards and climbed up the well. She sat down the lip of the well and sighed. She didn't want to go back the group yet, expecting that Inuyasha would be there. She picked up her bag and headed toward the village.

"Kagome~!" Shippo wailed out as he saw his surrogate mother walking nearer. He jumped out of the hut and ran to Kagome, greeting her by perching on her shoulder and kissing her on her cheek

"I missed you too Shippo" Kagome giggled out as shippo jumped down to the floor and grinned at her.

"I stayed awake to wait for you." Shippo said walking with his mother

"You should have slept shippo. Growing boys like you need all the rest you need" Kagome said making Shippo laugh. The two of them quietly went inside hoping not to disturb any of the sleeping friends. Miroku and Sango were seen sleeping on opposite sides of the hut with Kirara curled near Sango. Inuyasha was not seen anywhere. The two quickly made up their futon and slept in the middle.

"Oi Wench! Wake up! You were already late yesterday and today you plan to sleep in!" Barking sounds of anger made Kagome wake up. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and looked around her. All things were arranged and her friends were already up seeing that there were no other futon laying around.

"What? Now you plan to just sit there all day!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Kagome looked at him with an angry glare

"Sango and Miroku went and helped out Kaede-baba. The brat went to play with other brats" he said

"Sit down boy!" Kagome said making Inuyasha drop down the floor

"Thank you for the _welcoming greeting _Inuyasha" Kagome said as she grabbed her bath supplies and clothes

"I'm going for a bath." She plainly stated

Kagome settled down her supplies and stripped naked. She quickly dipped in the spring, sighing from relief. After washing her hair and herself she dressed up in her modern clothes. She wore plain black jeans and a white plain t shirt. Over all those she overlapped her jacket. Winter was coming soon and she planned to avoid all possible illnesses. Picking up her things she walked back to the hut.

On her way back she felt a presence following her. Not knowing what was following her she picked up her pace and masked her scent. The presence picked up its pace as well making Kagome worry. Kagome broke into a run and her pursuer followed as well. Seeing the end of the forest Kagome ran faster and when she reached the edge of the forest she snapped and looked at her back trying to find the one who followed her.

"What are you looking for?" A voice said at her back making her jump up in shock. She turned around to see a smiling Miroku

"Miroku~ Don't you scare me like that you PERVERT!" Kagome shouted slapping Miroku on his arm. Miroku winced and looked at Kagome confusingly

"What do you mean Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked holding his arm

"You were the one who followed me right!" Kagome said in an irritated voice.

"No. I just recently saw you here Kagome-sama. I saw you standing there looking at the forest weirdly and came to see what I could do to help." Miroku stated in a hurt voice

"Ohhhh.. oh my I'm sorry Miroku! I shouldn't have made false accusations." Kagome said making the monk smile

"Welcome Back kagome-sama" Miroku said

"Glad to be back Miroku" She said smiling at her friend

After her encounter at the forest Kagome went back the hut and decided to practice her shooting skills. Getting her bow and arrow she slung it to her right arm and went into the forest once again. She found a good spot to practice and a good tree to practice on. She quickly made a mark on the middle of the tree trunk and began to practice her aim. Using up all her arrows Kagome saw that she made no progress, it was already sun set. Sulking at the result she gathered up her things and slung the bow and arrows again to her arm. She walked slowly to the Goshinboku tree knowing that it was the only place that she could be at peace at. As she came nearer she heard voices talking, she stopped and hid in a bush. Peeking quietly she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. Putting her hand to her mouth she kept hidden from sight.

XXX

The two were holding hands facing each other lovingly. Kikyo put her hands on Inuyasha's neck and he put his hands on her waist. They stared at each others eyes.

"I still feel guilty about the battle Kikyo.." Inuyasha said looking down on the ground making Kikyo sigh.

"There is nothing to be guilty about Inuyasha. That is past and the past must be forgotten, the present is more important." Kikyo said as she cupped his cheek making him look at her once again

"But.. You almost died. I shouldn't have let Kagome protect you in that weak state of yours. I knew that girl could not be trusted with protecting things." He spat out the name Kagome and the word girl. Kagome in the bushes gasped quietly, her hands covered her mouth trying to block off any sound.

"Kikyo let me be with you. Let me love you and we could be together again just like in our time. That wench will be disposed off." Inuyasha said grabbing Kikyo's hands pulling her closer. Her head now leaned to his chest and He protectively wrapped his arms around her frail clay body

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She treated Inuyasha like a brother and she looked up to him too. The scene she watched was too much. Kagome popped out off the bush she was hiding in, tears strained her cheeks and her eyes straightly went to Inuyasha. She whimpered and held back a sob but to her avail she couldn't stop the overflowing tears anymore. She let the tears flow and she opened her mouth as if trying to say something.

"In-Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered slowly stuttering the whole way. Kikyo froze, she saw Kagome there staring at them. She quickly went out of Inuyasha's grasp

"Ka-Kagome…" Kikyo said making Inuyasha turn around

"Kikyo.. Inuyasha" Kagome said

"You damn DOG! I thought I sacrificed for an important and trustworthy friend! I guess I was wrong! You are a backstabbing ungrateful JERK! I thought of you as my big br-bro-brother but sadly you don't think of me at the same way. I always looked up to you as my saviour and shining knight. I admired you because I knew that deep down that stubborn and hard shell, inside lay a soft and loving Inuyasha. But to think .. to think that you were the opposite. TO think ALL the SACRIFICE I did just to complete the shikon no tama and defeat Naraku was all a joke! You were going to get rid of me when we finished!" Kagome shouted out her tone so broken. Kikyo lowered her head and Inuyasha stared at Kagome , his lips quivering as if he was trying to say something.

"Tch. This is pathetic." Inuyasha huffed

"I have had enough of this TREATMENT! I am done with all this stupidity we are playing! Why was I so blind to think that you were thinking the same way!" Kagome said shouting at Inuyasha

"I will come back and I will prove to you that I am not weak. I am not just a pathetic wench! I was the one who held the shikon no tama inside my body! When we meet again you will regret everything half breed" She stated as she turned her back on them.

"Goodbye Kikyo. Take care" Kagome said her head turned to look at them and gave kikyo a small smile before leaving.

"Stupid wench. She thinks so highly of herself. I bet in three days she'll come back crying" Inuyasha said getting a big slap from Kikyo, the sound of the slap resonating through the whole forest.

"She is right Inuyasha! She doesn't deserve this treatment! She sacrificed many just to stick to her duties as the holder of the Shikon! She left her home, family, school, friends and many more just to stay here in our time and help the people here out! She helped us because she wanted to and not because she was forced to! You don't deserve her kindness and pureness. The time I almost died … Ka-Kagome healed me with her life force. She gave me a bit of her life. It's like she gave me another part of her soul! She did that all because of you. She did it because she knew that if I died you'll sulk and she wouldn't want that to happen…" Kikyo angrily said. She put her hand on her chest.

"I'm alive right now because of that so called 'weak pathetic human wench'. If you were her would you not feel tired because you are missing a part of your soul? Think about her Inuyasha. She has done nothing but help and we did nothing but be ungrateful" Kikyo whispered as she called her soul catchers and flew away. Inuyasha froze on the spot not knowing what to do. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

XXX

Kagome walked aimlessly. Tears still flowed out but not as much as it used to be. She wiped them away and looked at her surroundings. Luckily her clothes weren't dirtied that much. Her bow and arrows was still intact. She examined her body looking for injuries. Seeing none she ran back to the hut, she needed to take her things first and say goodbye to her friends.

"Guys!" She shouted as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara walked to her.

"Kagome! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't spend the day with you earlier. Much help was needed by kaede-sama" Sango explained as she hugged her friend. Kagome nodded and frowned.

"I'm sorry you guys." Kagome said as she lowered her head and ran toward the hut surprising her friends

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted while running

Kagome took her bag and quickly got out of the hut. She covered her eyes with her bangs, lowering her head as she expected her friends to come running. Sango came first, she grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and held tight.

"What's happening Kagome!" Sango said, her hold onto Kagome still strong. By this time the gang, without Inuyahsa and Kikyo, was already there.

Kagome sniffed and her tears flowed out once again. Sango hugged Kagome and tried to soothe her by patting her back. Kagome pushed Sango hard making her stumble back, luckily Miroku was able to catch her.

"I'm sorry but I have to go and prove myself! Don't worry you guys I'll come back! Be sure to stay safe okay?" Kagome said in a trying-to-be-happy tone. She slung the bag to her back and held onto the bows and arrows. She then ran at full speed. The group was in so much shock it took them a few more seconds to process what had happened. Kirara transformed and Sango quickly sat on her back. Before she could fly off to chase after Kagome she was stopped by Shippo.

"Don't follow her Sango! Kagome said she would come back! She promised! I think it would be better to leave her be for a while." Shippo said in a mature voice. Sango gasped but then weakly nodded. Miroku helped her down Kirara and held hands with her for a while

"Shippo is right Sango. Lady Kagome told us that she'd come back." Miroku said getting a smile from shippo and a nod from sango

"Yea she did promise. She never does break promises." Sango said as she looked at the direction that Kagome ran, smiling all the while.

XXX

"You need to be strong Kagome!" She said to herself encouragingly.

She was washing herself in a hot spring that she found. Drowning in the hot water her body relaxed and she let her mind think of her upcoming plans. So far she planned to quickly look for a village that the gang had helped before. She would be able to stay there and help out for a while. The problem was what village would be the best one to go to? She sunk in the hot water more. A faint rustle was heard. Kagome jerked up and grabbed her towel. Dressing in her usual school attire, with black cycling shorts, she grabbed her bow and arrows and readied it. She slowly walked to where the rustle was heard.

"Grrrr.." A growl came from ahead. Kagome quickly aimed at the spot where the growl came from.

A black fox came out growling at her. Kagome released the arrow and it shot the fox right at the head. It slowly disintegrated until a small shard was seen glowing. She ran to the shard picked it up and purified it, she then put it on a small vial and hanged it around her neck like a necklace. Smiling she looked around and saw something shining on the forest ground. She knelt on the grass and found a blue crescent shaped stone. It shined a faint blue when she touched it and felt warm when she held it by her two hands.

"What a beautiful stone. Looks like a miniature moon." Kagome giggled.

"What a unique stone… but still its just a stone. Even though it is beautiful so I'll keep it! I'll make a nice pendant." Kagome said happily

She then exchanged the vial to the stone, tucking the vial deep to her pocket. She went back to the springs and got back her bag.

"Hmm South would be a good start. I have a feeling that the people there need help." She muttered while holding the necklace.

"It's like as if there is something there that is calling this stone." Kagome said

"Or maybe I'm just hungry?" Kagome giggled to herself then started her trek to the southern part.

XXX After 3 days XXX

Kagome had walked more than any walk she had walked in her life. Her clothes were in tatters from her encounters to some minor youkai. She manage to hold her scent covering for the whole day but after 2 days of straight scent covering she couldn't manage to hold out more. The third day was the hardest because without the cover youkai could easily smell her. She staggered on her steps but quickly recovered

"I can do this!" She shouted to herself encouragingly. Footsteps was heard and Kagome quickly clasped her mouth shut with her hands

"W-who is th-the-there?" A small female voice said. Kagome slowly turned around to see an injured Rin.

"Oh my… Rin!" Kagome said worriedly as she hurriedly came to the little girl's side. She had a deep gash at her back like a claw mark. Blood seeped through the girls clothes. He face and hair a mess and her clothes had cuts all over. Dried mud was seen on her feet.

"St-st-stone.." Rin whispered softly then fainted in Kagome's arms.

"GRRRRRRR.." A deep growl like sound boomed in the area. Kagome stiffened at the sound she held Rin tighter.

'_I need to go to the village and fast!' Kagome thought as she picked up her pace. _

Kagome walked fast minding not the people who were passing by her. When she saw the village she immediately ran and stopped when she got to the middle of the huts. She dropped to her knees and sat down. The villagers stopped and walked to her.

"I need help!" Kagome shouted. The villagers came nearer to see what was happening.

"Yo-you are that miko who traveled with the half inu-youkai." A villager said.

"Someone go get Kimu-sama!" A woman shouted as a man ran off to follow what she said

A middle aged woman walked to them, her hair almost all white except for a few strands. She wore a black hakama and a jacket similar to Kaede's jacket but the difference was in the cream color. She wore the common footwear, Tabi.

"Kimu-sama! The young priestess from before has come back again. She seeks help from you." A villager explained getting a nod from the elder miko.

"Ah kagome-san you have come back. What is it that I may help?" Kimu asked. Kagome then let her see Rin, who was heavily breathing.

"I found her just recently I couldn't manage to treat her because I am already too tired and if any youkai were to appear I wouldn't be able to protect her or even my self…" Kagome said crying. The old woman knelt to her and took Rin from her arms.

"It's alright Kagome. You did the right thing as a miko. Come and follow me to my hut and you shall rest while I treat the lass." Kimu said as she stood up. Kagome nodded and wiped her tears away. Both the priestesses walked to Kimu's hut. Candles were the only source of light in the hut. Kagome followed what the elder miko instructed; she readied her futon and slept. Kimu on the other hand went and treated Rin. After dressing the girl's wounds she herself went to sleep.

X THE NEXT MORNING X

Kagome woke up from a major headache. She clutched her head with her right hand. She tried to sit up but failed, by this time Kimu went in the hut and helped her up.

"I see you have awaken. How are you feeling? I didn't get the chance to ask you this yesterday." Kimu asked while Kagome rubbed her temple.

"I'm having a major headache but other than that I'm just a bit tired." Kagome said smiling softly at the senior miko

"I'll prepare you a meal. For the mean time how about you wash? There be a spring and river near the south of the village." Kimu said returning the smile

"Where is Rin Kimu-san?" Kagome asked as she stood up slowly.

"She is outside gathering flowers with other lasses." Kimu said

"I found extra clothes that would be comfortable for you to wear." Kimu said before leaving

Kagome looked around the hut and saw her things and the extra clothes that Kimu gave pilled up in a corner. Her bow and arrows were fine but they looked a bit dirty. Her bag had small cuts and some mud on it. She really had to find a new bag in her time. Taking her bathing supplies and the clothes she went out to take a relaxing bath in paradise.

She returned wearing the same attire that Kimu had, Black Hakamas and A white not too loose jacket with a black inner layer. She wore a pair of slippers that she had and carried her bathing supplies. Her hair was tied in loose pigtails. On her neck was the necklace she wore yesterday with the crescent stone she found. The shikon vial safely tucked in her bag. When she came back to the village, the villagers bowed to her and greeted her and so she did to them. She blushed upon the attention she was given.

'_All this attention feels nice' Kagome thought 'I wish Sango were here' _

"Kagome-neechan!" A female voice called out. Kagome saw Rin straight ahead holding a bunch of different colored flowers.

"Rin. Oh I'm glad you are safe." Kagome said putting her things to the ground and hugging the petite child.

"Rin is glad too nee-chan. She is happy that you saved her." Rin said giving Kagome one of her cute toothy grins

"How about we go inside and talk about how you got here." Kagome said standing up holding the girl's hand. Rin looked up and nodded happily, the two went back to Kimu's hut. The two put their things in the corner and sat at the entrance of the hut.

"Do you remember what you were doing there Rin?" Kagome asked softly.

"It's blurry. I don't remember everything nee-chan." Rin said scooting near Kagome. Kagome let the child sit on her lap.

"It's okay. I won't force you to remember everything but do you remember something in particular? Like if you were trying to find something or were you running away?" Kagome fixed the little girl's hair.

"Rin was trying to find something but it got lost? She cant remember exactly.." Rin lowered her head gloomily

"What were you trying to find Rin?" Kagome asked

"Fi-find… I was t-rying to find a-a s-stone" Rin said her hands were at the side of her head as if she was having a headache. Rin closed her eyes for a minute. She suddenly jumped out of Kagome's lap and looked at her with a grin on her face.

"Moon stone!" Rin shouted happily.

**XXXXX**

**Second Chapter will be coming soon! Please don't miss it **

**Chapter 2 – A drop of Blood**

**Please leave me a review to read! :D They would be greatly appreciated~~**


	2. A drop of Blood

Chapter 2 – A Drop of Blood

_I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters except for the one's that I made :D_

Nana1996, DangerOokami & Kate: Here is the chappie hope you like it: D

twifan1: Thank you

**READ & REVIEW**

XXX

"Moon stone? Wait Rin are you talking about this?" Kagome said pointing at the stone. Rin beamed up, seeing this Kagome took off the necklace and gave it to the child

"How did you find this? Rin is so happy you found it!" The child raised up the necklace looking at the stone at eyelevel.

"I found it when I killed a black wolf. It was too pretty to just leave behind." Kagome said giggling all the while. Rin held the stone with her hands; a bright blue glow escaped her fingers. Kagome watched amazed.

"What is that stone exactly Rin?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. Rin opened up her palm to find the stone strongly glowing deeply blue.

"Rin was told by Sesshoumaru-sama that she should keep it with her at all times." Rin said looking at the stone. Kagome smiled and decided to let Rin wear the necklace. The girl happily wore it.

"Well we better follow Sesshoumaru's order. How about you play with the other kids?" Kagome said patting the child's head.

Rin happily skipped to the other kids she waved back at Kagome and went along. Kagome looked around the village finding Kimu gathering herbs. She went to the elder miko and helped her out.

"Kimu I have a request. Could you teach me how to control my miko powers better? I also wanted to ask how to heal minor wounds if it wouldn't be too hard" Kagome said as Kimu arranged the herbs they gathered.

"I would be honored to teach you everything I know about miko powers though mine is weak you will likely find some other way to fit it to you." Kimu said giving the younger miko a smile

"Oh~ Thank you Kimu!" Kagome said happily as she helped Kimu carry all the gathered herbs.

"We shall start this evening Kagome." Kimu stated getting a nod from the very excited Kagome

XXX

Crickets creaked and the forest sang in sounds of the night. Kagome and Kimu were inside their hut beginning their training for the night. Kagome and Kimu faced each other both sitting down the usual Japanese style. A singe candle was lit to shed some light.

"Tonight I want to see how much of your miko power you can control, and then we shall meditate." Kimu said as she grabbed a thing from behind her, a small wooden ball that had small holes on it.

"Try to put all of your controlled powers in this small ball." Kimu handed Kagome the ball and signaled her to start

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She felt her miko powers flowing out. She kept this up for minutes and then she heavily breathed in and out. She had reached her limit on her controlled miko powers. She opened one eye to see the room in a soft pink glow. Kimu looked at the miko shocked, she knew that Kagome is the current holder of the Shikon no Tama but to have this much power she herself could only illuminate a small light just enough to give a below average light to the room. But Kagome she had brightened up the whole room just within minutes, so much power stored inside of the girl's body.

"Kimu-sama?" Kagome whispered as she decreased her power a bit making the room look darker

"That's enough Kagome." Kimu stated signaling Kagome to stop. Kagome breathed in deep and squinted focusing it on the ball. Kagome slumped down as she finally cut the flow of power. Kimu helped the girl sit up right by leaning her on the wall

"How did I do...?" Kagome whispered as her eyes started to get droopy. Kimu smiled and answered

"You did more than any priestess could have ever done" and with that Kagome closed her eyes as smiled drifting to sleep.

XXX

After that night Kagome and Kimu began the serious training. Rin would come often wanting to see the 'beautiful light' as she says. Kimu have seen the extent of the young miko, taught her basic to strong techniques of the priestesses'.

In healing from mere scratches to joining up broken bones, the skill of archery was taken from that of a single arrow to multiple arrows and the greatest thing that Kimu taught was that of creating shields and protections spells.

Kagome soaked up every single word that Kimu said, memorizing everything perfectly. All of these were done in a mere one week. After the rigid and non stop training Kagome fell asleep the whole day.

Meditating every night that was the key to success, Kimu taught. Kagome followed her tip into heart taking at least an hour of meditation shocking Kimu.

This was not all that they did in the week that they stayed. They helped in different tasks. Healing the sick villagers and help build new huts. They gathered herbs and killed some minor demons that wished to attack the village.

Rin was taught how to read even thought just a little Rin had already gotten the hang of it. Kagome corrected Rin's terrible grammar and made constant reminders of it. She made sure the little girl was safe and sound all the time, caring for her almost like a sister. Kagome felt very protective over the girl and made sure that she felt safe in her surroundings.

Over time the villagers regarded to Kagome as Kagome-sama, making her blush all the time. They bowed to her when walking and she did the same to them. Kimu and Kagome shared laughs together as they trained making Rin laugh too. Many memories were formed but they were forced to part. A strong youkai made its presence known to the village.

"Kimu-sama it's approaching the village!" A villager shouted

"Everybody ready your weapons!" Kimu ordered as she gripped on her bow hard

"Mina-san… You don't need to do anything. I'll just leave and the youkai won't come here anymore!" Kagome shouted making them gasp.

"B-but you can't possibly think of defeating it on your own…" Kimu said looking at the young miko with a frown

"I have to. That thing has been tracking me and chasing me! I am the reason why it is here! I have to do my duty as a priestess and protect everybody. It has been a very great time and I won't forget the help that you people have done. Farewell" Kagome said in a serious tone. Her head hung low her bangs covering her eyes. Kimu

She put on her bag and slung her bow and arrows to her shoulder. She grabbed Rin's hand and ran to the forest.

"Be safe young Kagome…"Kimu whispered as she watched the miko run deeper in the woods

XXXXX

"Rin I'll cast a barrier around you. When you see the youkai run and hide safely as I defeat that monster." Kagome said as she and Rin ran to a stop. A deep and loud growl echoed throughout the forest

"I'm scarred nee-san." Rin said as she whimpered holding the hand of Kagome.

"Don't be I'm here to protect you remember?" Kagome smiled at the young girl squeezing the little hand.

"You bring with you this bag and hide okay?" Kagome stated as she put her bag down and handed it to Rin. "When I'm done with that thing I'll come back for you." Kagome said patting the child's head Rin whimpered as she let go of Kagome's hand and headed her way.

"Damned Youkai." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes. She whipped her head back and gasped as she saw a large youkai.

Large Horns sat atop of its head. It had the body of that of a giant and the head of a demon. Its teeth were like of a shark rows of it were seen as it opened its mouth. A deep growl resonated through the area.

Kagome shivered at the growl. It was her first time to face a demon this big and on her OWN at that.

She grabbed two arrows and aimed it to the demon's head. It stomped its right feet causing the earth to shake making the aim off. The two arrows missed and the demon laughed out loud.

"Die you stupid weakly miko." The deep voice of the demon said

'_It called me weak…. I'll show to it how sorry it is to say that to me!' Kagome thought angrily_

"Who are you calling weak!" Kagome shouted as she prepared a bow and held still. The tip of the arrow formed a small pink glowing orb. She pulled the string back and released it letting the arrow fly. The youkai chuckled and raised its palm up. The hand glow a deep tainted purple incinerating the holy arrow. The youkai let out a roar and at the same time it let its power loose. Waves of evil flowed from it making chills run up her spine.

"Kagome-neechan!" Rin's little voice echoed to Kagome's ears. She saw the lass running to her heavily breathing. The youkai saw this and chuckled. It bent down and picked up Rin by her back. It clasped its giant hand on Rin making it hard to breath.

"Kag-gome ne-eecha-n" Rin said struggling to get out of the demons grasp.

"RIN!" Kagome shouted as she glowed powerful pink making the youkai's attention back to her

"H-he-lp m-e…" She muttered before losing consciousness. The moon pulsed faintly.

XX somewhere XX

"A pulse…" he muttered. Its clawed hand ran through its perfect hair

'_A faint pulse… that means she's alive!' _it thought as it raced to the origin of the pulse

XXXXX

"**YOU"LL REGRET DOING THAT YOU DEMON!"** Kagome yelled furiously. If looks could kill then the demon would have been minced to mere sand.

"Weak wench." The demon stated and threw Rin to the ground. Kagome ran and dived just to get Rin. She took a good look of the small girl. Rin's pale and lips were pale and her normal 'brightness' not anymore felt. Kagome held back the tears as she tried to clear her mind. She laid her hands on Rin's body and glowed.

The youkai got angry seeing this pathetic human action. It roared furiously to the sky and charged to Kagome. Destruction in every step it made. Compared to a while ago the tainted ness that it sent now felt so evil. Kagome quickly made a barrier around Rin and faced the demon. She was shaking with fear but still held her ground. She took out three arrows and pointed it at the demons chest. The demon growled deeply taking a crouch position. The nails of its hands lengthened and sharpened. It then broke into a run aiming Kagome with its claws. Kagome stood there frozen in fear. With a swipe of its claw Kagome hit the tree at her back. She looked at her arm and saw it was bleeding. The arrows spread around her broken.

"Stay strong kagome!" She said to herself encouragingly

"Remember what Kimu taught you. Always stay focused." She walked to the demon. Behind her back lay Rin, who was fighting for her life. She took her last arrow and prepared to aim. As she took her stance blood dripped off her arm. Onto Rin below. A drop of blood fell on the moon stone.

A strong pulse pulsed through the area.

Kagome and the Youkai stopped in their doings

Silence covered them as they watched the stone pulse.

With each pulse it glowed pink. Kagome felt something inside her stir.

The stone pulsed the last but glowed strongly illuminating a dark pink glow.

Kagome breathed heavily her arms shook. Inside her was a growing urge, a strong urge to kill. She kneeled to the ground heavily breathing. Her arms stopped shaking and she prepared to shoot at the demon. She held her pose feeling a sudden wave of power inside her. Gusts of wind encircled her and Rin. Her hair whipping dangerously at her back. She pulled the string further back making it creak in pressure. The youkai gasped at her but it was not from the power but that of her eyes. They were bloodshot red.

"**You harmed her!" Kagome shouted her voice deep and it ended with a growl. **

"Still you are a human! Humans are weak! They will NEVER CHANGE!" the youkai roared

"**I'll show you human! Eat this you damned youkai!" Kagome shouted as she released her last arrow. It flew fast piercing the air, the youkai charged its powers once again and tried to stop the arrow. Only to fail epically. The youkai was successfully hit right in the chest.**

"That'll show you who is weak you scum…" Kagome muttered as she sat down the floor. She was sweating incredibly and her body felt heavy. She crawled slowly to Rin letting the child's head lay on her lap. She cupped the lass's cheeks and pushed every ounce of power she had left. Tears flowed out of her eyes she felt like dying but she couldn't just give up. Kagome pushed the last of her powers out and saw Rin's eyes open slowly

"I'm glad you're okay…" Kagome whispered and fell into unconsciousness. Rin sat up slowly, and looked at the tired body of her older sister. She cried as she tried to do first aid to Kagome. (NOTE: Its one of the things Rin learned while watching Kimu and Kagome heal with their miko powers)

"Rin" A voice said. Rin whipped her head to the side to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Se-ss-sesshouma-ru sa-a-ma…" Rin said as she ran to her lord. She buried her face to Sesshoumaru's hakama and cried out loud. The taiyoukai tensed as he felt Rin's sorrow.

"You're safe Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he knelt down and hugged the crying girl

"Bu-t nee-ch-an …" She managed to say between sobs

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath as he looked at the body of the miko.

"The miko is not dead she is merely sleeping. Her form is changing and her body needs its rest" Sesshoumaru stated as he stood up. Rin let go of his hakama and looked up to her lord.

"What d-o you me-a-an?" Rin asked her eyes now lay at the body of her considered old sister

"She's turning into a youkai." Sesshoumaru said he walked over Kagome's body and lifted it from the ground holding her bridal style. Rin gasped as she took a good look at Kagome's face.

She now bared the crescent moon mark on her forehead.

XXXX

SECOND CHAPTER DONE! OH YEA~

Sorry for the minor/ major grammatical errors :D

Hope you find this short chap suitable!

_**REVIEW! I need your thoughts people :D **_


	3. Pillar of Light

Chapter 3- Pillar of Light

TO: tigernice123, jack, tori, twifan and kate: Thanks for the reviews here's the new chapter :D Hope ya like it

TO: jack: I'll explain about that later in chapter 4 :D

**XXXXXXX**

"_The miko is not dead she is merely sleeping. Her form is changing and her body needs its rest" Sesshoumaru stated as he stood up. Rin let go of his hakama and looked up to her lord._

"_What d-o you me-a-an?" Rin asked her eyes now lay at the body of her considered old sister_

"_She's turning into a youkai." Sesshoumaru said he walked over Kagome's body and lifted it from the ground holding her bridal style. Rin gasped as she took a good look at Kagome's face. _

_She now bared the crescent moon mark on her forehead._

XXXX

Kagome's ragged breaths worried Rin. Over the last few hours that the trio walked, they had to stop several occasions because Kagome would shout in pain. Sesshoumaru no matter how many times Kagome shouted or kicked him, he never let go of her. Rin cried as she watched Sesshoumaru struggle with the wild Kagome in his arms. The sun was starting to set forcing Sesshoumaru to summon his cloud.

"_**Why the sudden interest in the miko?" His beast **_

"_She is no mere human. I can sense her scent changing. Something is happening to this miko" Sesshoumaru calmly stated "Besides can't you not see that she now bears the mark on her forehead?" _

"_**I can't sense anything happening to her… Hmm I'll watch this interesting twist…" His inner demon chuckled at the last part **_

Sesshoumaru's train of thought was broken when Kagome suddenly gasped in air hard. Her hand grabbed a fistful of his clothing. He halted the demonic cloud, Rin whimpered as she tightly held onto Sesshoumaru's leg. Kagome exhaled slowly, her body laid limp after a few seconds. Rin cried again one of her hand tried to wipe the tears away but failed. Sesshoumaru seeing that Rin was upset and unstable he quickly landed his demonic cloud on a safe clearing and made it disappear.

Sesshoumaru told Rin to sit down. He knelt on his left knee and made Kagome's back lean on his right leg. Sesshoumaru brushed a clawed finger to Kagome's face feeling the warmth of the body leaving. Rin stopped hiccupping and stared at Sesshoumaru's hand. His hand lay on the hilt of Tenseiga.

"_Why won't it pulse!" Sesshoumaru growled _

"_**Maybe the ningen is still not dead" his beast said **_

"_That would be impossible" Sesshoumaru replied_

"_**Well there is this saying that goes 'Nothing is impossible'" The beast said chuckling as Sesshoumaru growled**_

"_Hn."_

"_**You go see yourself. Stop growling and look at the ningen. She is clearly waking up."**_

True to the beast's word, Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her once pure brown eyes now red at the ends. Sesshoumaru helped her sit down on the ground and stood up himself.

"_Her eyes are not of a humans… I wonder what happened to cause the change" _

"_**You probably should observe more." The beast suggested**_

"_She bears the mark… Does that mean that she is my mate?" _

"_**There will be no such thing! We have not mated with her! She is not our mate!" the beast shouted inside him growling all the while. **_

Rin staggered on her first steps not believing her eyes. She ran to her sister and hugged her for dear life. Her face buried to Kagome's chest, she sobbed uncontrollably .Kagome patted Rin's head and made soothing circles at the girl's back.

"Ka-kago-ome ne-es-an" Rin said between sobs. Kagome hugged the little girl back.

"I'm… glad…you're safe" She said softly. The two still hugged and Rin's sob calmed down a bit.

Sesshoumaru's presence was not acknowledged. He watched the two human females hug and comfort each other.

"_Something is awfully weird on this happening. This Sesshoumaru feels like something is going wrong" he thought as she watched Kagome who was supposed to be dead a few minutes ago._

"_The tenseiga didn't even pulse. How can that miko still be alive? I did no such thing as reviving her but I planned to anyways." _

"_**Her heart may have stopped beating because of the 'change' you were mentioning. It is safe to conclude that the 'change' has reached her heart" the beast stated**_

"_But still… Something happened and this Sesshoumaru wants to know what it was." His statement was not replied and so he stopped the conversation_

"I'll always protect you…" Kagome whispered into Rin's ears. Rin weakly nodded. Her finger slowly reached out to touch the crescent moon on Kagome's forehead.

"I know you will nee-chan…" Rin said as she traced the moon, Kagome's hand wrapped around the crescent moon stone dangling around Rin's neck.

A strong gust of wind came from Kagome. Her arms still wrapped around Rin tightened as a surge of power came through her. It flowed in her like electricity. She let go of Rin as the strong gust of wind flowed out from her like big waves of the sea. Rin tried to stand up but found herself trapped in one of Kagome's barriers.

"Nee-chan!" Rin screamed to the top of her lungs.

Sesshoumaru struggled as the wind pushed him back with so much force. He covered his eyes as debris and leaves wildly danced with the gusts of wind. A blinding white light shot upon the area. A few more seconds Sesshoumaru regained his composure and checked his surroundings.

A pillar of white light remained to where Kagome and Rin sat earlier. The pillar of light came from the grounds and extended to the heavens above. At the bottom was Kagome, her body floating inside the pillar. Rin was still kept safe near the pillar in a strong barrier.

"_So much power…. A human can't possibly hold all of this inside her!"_

"_**You are right. The power she has is too much for her body, as you can see it is overflowing out of her." His beast growled in him **_

The pillar radiated a strong holy aura. All nearby demons scampered off the area, trying to escape the faith of being incinerated. Some were seen flying but to only fail epically. Each and every youkai no matter how small all of them burned to a crisp as Kagome lay inside the pillar. The pillar glowed heavily. Sesshoumaru looked at his hands; he wondered why he did not take the effect of being near the pillar. Pushing the thought he walked to the pillar.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted as both of her hands waved wildly in the air trying to get his attention. Sesshoumaru walked to Rin and tried to break the barrier. He failed and ended up burning his hands too

"Lord Sesshoumaru… Please get nee-san out from there! It's doing something to her!" Rin said her eyes began to water. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"_She's using that trick again!..." Sesshoumaru exclaimed in his thoughts_

"_**Tch. That trick of hers surely is effective…" the beast whimpered inside him**_

"This Sesshoumaru will get the miko while you stay in there. Do you understand Rin?" She nodded happily and wiped her eyes.

Sesshoumaru faced the pillar of light. Surely the holy aura didn't have any effect on him. He looked up and saw Kagome. Gasping he stood at the spot frozen.

Kagome floated on mid air in the pillar of light. Her once onyx black hair now lengthened and turned into the same pearly white as Sesshoumaru's hair but she has small pink stripes on hers. She wore a fitting pure white top jacket that has bell sleeves and a pair of white hakamas. It was matched with a beautiful pink obi beautifully tied at the back. Her face was adorned with the purple crescent moon mark on her forehead and two long pink stripes on her cheek. In her hands was the crescent moon stone that he gave to Rin. It illuminated a pink glow.

"_**She-e-e… really did change…"The beast said**_

"_That stone is causing all of this!" Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at the stone _

"_**That means we have to get that stone from her" **_

"_Once this Sesshoumaru touches that stone I'll crush it to pieces. Causing this much havoc it deserve more than just being crushed!" _

The pillar of light suddenly disappeared without a trace. Rin was also released at the same moment. The area light up and then dimmed down after a few seconds. Rin stood up and ran to Sesshoumaru. She then tugged the taiyoukai's sleeve a couple of times and shouted

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Nee-san is falling!" With that Sesshoumaru jumped up and grabbed the now not human miko. He landed right in front of Rin, kneeling down to let Rin look at Kagome

"Kagome-neesan…" Rin whispered as she brushed away a stray strand of hair on Kagome's face. Sesshoumaru faced the other direction deciding. Rin let out a sigh of relief.

"She looks different Sesshoumaru-sama. What made her like that?" Rin asked looking at Sesshoumaru directly. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and calmly replied

"This Sesshoumaru also does not know. That is why we must get back to the palace." He said. He stood up and beckoned Rin to hold on. Rin stood at Sesshoumaru's left and wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's left leg. Sesshoumaru let moko-sama wrap around the unconscious Kagome and let her lay down the cloud.

They sped fast toward the western castle in hopes to find the answers to their questions.

XXXXX

**READ & REVIEW**

AWW~ I watched the last episode of Inuyasha. . .

Well well well… Here is another short chapter! I promise to make it longer in the next chappie…

I just had to cut in this part because of 2 reasons

This is the main idea of this chapter so if I lengthen it more it'll get pretty boring

I just finished watching the final episode. I'm in a state of nothingness XD

Please bear with me in this! :D Its just… the final episode sucked! UGHHHH… (and this is why I hate watching final episodes of animes they either totally rock or grossly SUCK!) sorry for the ppl who think that the end rocked… this is just my view on it

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**READ AND REVIEW!~~ :D**


	4. Explanations

**Chatper 4- Explanations.**

XXXXX

"_She looks different Sesshoumaru-sama. What made her like that?" Rin asked looking at Sesshoumaru directly. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and calmly replied_

"_This Sesshoumaru also does not know. That is why we must get back to the palace." He said. He stood up and beckoned Rin to hold on. Rin stood at Sesshoumaru's left and wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's left leg. Sesshoumaru let moko-sama wrap around the unconscious Kagome and let her lay down the cloud. _

_They sped fast toward the western castle in hopes to find the answers to their questions._

XXXXX

"Open the gates…"Sesshoumaru commanded his voice wavering but still held authority

"Yes mi'Lord. Welcome back" The guards said at the same time as they opened the gates and bowed down to him.

Sesshoumaru had arrived in the palace just in the nick of time. Night had already covered the lands but still he continued to speed through the forests and onto his stronghold. Rin and Kagome lay asleep on his cloud. His moko-sama wrapped around the two protectively. He had strained the use of his cloud too much stressing his body just a bit.

He walked to the entrance of his house (more like palace xD) finding his servants all lined up straight in front of him. All of them bowed at once and he responded with a tired wave. The servants all stood up straight and left to their duties again. Some whispered to each other and glanced at Sesshoumaru's moko-sama, where Kagome and Rin lay. Luckily Sesshoumaru didn't feel like punishing them.

Jaken came running to Sesshoumaru with two Medic youkais following him. The toad bowed down and looked at Sesshoumaru with worry.

"Sesshoumaru-sama Welcome back!" The toad squeaked out as the two youkais also greeted him.

"Jaken. Fetch two servants to attend to Rin and the miko…" He stated as he began to sweat. The two youkais immediately stepped in.

"My Lord might I suggest that we head to the infirmary now" One of the youkais said while bowing. Sesshoumaru beckoned him to stand once again and then nodded.

"Take the two ningens" Sesshoumaru said getting a bit of energy back. The two youkais quickly did so and untangled the two females from Sesshoumaru's tail. (*Yes moko-sama in my story like his tail or a part of his fur in his full demon dog form.*) The two held the ningens at bridal style. Seeing Kagome being held like that made Sesshoumaru unknowingly growl. The medic tensed at the growl but stayed calm.

"AHHH! What is that wench doing here Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken screeched. Sesshoumaru pointed two of his fingers at the toad's face. Acid dripped off his nails, Jaken screamed and ran aimlessly ending up tripping on his two clumsy feet.

"The ningen is to be the guest of this palace" Sesshoumaru said before leaving with the two medic youkai trailing behind him. The other youkai that was left in the place gasped and murmurs were passed around.

XXX Kagome's POV XXX

My body jerked and woke me up. My breathing was heavy as if I had been running the whole time. I felt cloth against my whole body.

_Am I in a bed? I don't remember going back home…_

_Oh my gosh maybe some youkai kidnapped me!_

I opened my eyes slowly as the light pierced through them. With one eye fully opened I opened the other one. I gasped as I saw myself lying on a large bed with gorgeous sheets covering my fragile body. I looked around and saw that I was in a large room. The walls were pure white with intricate gold designs on it.

_How gorgeous this room is… It's as if I'm in a palace…_

_But where am I exactly? … I feel like as if I've been here for so long… _

I sat up right and flinched as bolts of pain shot through my body. Grasping a hand full of the bed sheet I bit my tongue and sat up right. I let go of the sheets and wiped my mouth only to see blood.

_I bit my tongue… How nice…_

_Ughh the taste of blood is awful!_

_**You have injured our self. What a despicable human…**_

…_Who's there?_

_**You are not worthy of knowing…yet. I will be revealed some other time**_

…_what the hell?... _

I sucked on my tongue to stop the bleeding only to find that there was no injury at all.

XX normal POV XX

The bed creaked and Kagome snapped out. She looked forward to see a smiling Rin. The little girl had a full tooth grin plastered to her face.

"You're awake! Kagome nee-san is awake!" The lass shouted happily jumping off the bed and pranced around happily shouted all the while. A loud sound of footsteps were heard and the door burst open. Various youkais were there standing in the door, each of them slowly came in. 5 youkais stood beside her bedside while 2 stood at the foot of her bed.

The five youkai all wore the same thing, a pair of white and black jacket and hakama. At the back was the mark of the western lands. The two who stood in front of her were different. Both of them were obviously females. Both of them were as pale as snow but they had different hair and eye color.

The right one wore a white jacket with pink linings and pink square pattern on its sleeves. This was partnered with a pink skirt, which reached above her knee, that had black cyclings underneath and a pair of black combat like boots. Her hair was light pink with dark pink stripes on it. She had full bangs and the rest of them were neatly tied into a high ponytail but her hair still reached her waist. The cute thing about her was the two pair of white cat ears sitting on her head. A pair of ninjatos sheathed and strapped at her waist.

The other one was not as cute as the other but just as beautiful. Her hair was as orange as fire is. It spiked up just as wildly the dancing flames. Her eyes were of color dark yellow and her cheeks had two orange stripes that looked like lightning. She wore an orange sleeveless vest that overlapped a long sleeved white shirt. She wore normal orange loose pants. Unlike the other one she wore a pair of white doll shoes. She also had a pair of ninjatos strapped to her waist.

The two looked worriedly at her as the medic youkais frantically examined her body.

"The Lord will not be pleased if he knows that the ningen is harmed" The orange haired one said making the medics work more frantically and seriously

"Stop that Yoko. You're scaring the medics" The pink haired one said playfully giggling at the end.

"I'm just saying ya know Katsumi and besides I have a point. Master hasn't been at peace lately…"Yoko said her hands crossed and her eyes looking at the floor

"Well…maybe something happened that we still don't know…I agree with ya in the 'at peace' thing" Katsumi said twirling her long ponytail with her fingers.

"I heard that the ningen is awake!~" A screech came from outside. Jaken came into view his toad face twisted with shock. The toad slowed down and took deep breaths he them coughed and gathered the attention of the two female youkais

"The Lord called you to his office." Jaken said in a tone of superiority making the two girl's eyes twitch. The two girls went out of the room but before they completely left Yoko gave the toad a good kick at the bottom making him jump in the air.

"You wench! How dare you do that?" Jaken squeaked out while rubbing his sore bottom. Yoko laughed out loud making Katsumi giggle, the two of the youkais soon left. Jaken grumbled and then left too. After a while the five medic yokais left too, Rin was the only one left. The little girl had waited for the examination to finish so that she could be with Kagome.

"Are you alright now nee-san? Rin was so worried" The little girl said coming closer to the bed and sitting down on the bed at Kagome's side.

"I'm alright Rin. That's wrong it's supposed to be 'I was so worried'" Kagome said softly with a smile, her hands slowly reached the lass's head and patted her.

"I was so worried… Nee-chan~!" Rin sobbed softly hugging Kagome, her face sobbed in her chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and smiled at the little girl.

"_I'm so glad she's safe…" Kagome thought hugging the child tighter_

A bolt of pain shocked her again. Kagome let Rin go and she muffled a scream. She pressed her lips together but the pain was too much. Her lips parted and a painful scream went out of her mouth. Rin staggered back she stood up and ran out of the room. The bolts of pain coursed through her veins. Scream to scream it kept on coming, the room's wall vibrated in response. Yokais in the palace covered their ears as the Kagome's screams pierced through. A group of Youkai's ran to Kagome's room, with them was Rin.

"Yoko you go there immediately and see the situation" Sesshoumaru commanded Yoko nodded and sped off.

Sesshoumaru and 4 other youkai ran towards Kagome's room. Rin at the back was carried by a lower demon. She whimpered but held back the tears.

When they reached the room the bed sheets and covers were in tatters and Kagome's head was held back and she let out powerful and painful screams. The five yokais cringed at the pain but still held their grounds. Sesshoumaru put up his hand signaling them to stop and stay quiet.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said as he took a step forward. Kagome's scream lessened in power but still she continued on. Sesshoumaru's crescent moon mark pulsed once stopping the taiyokai in his steps. He put his palm over it and the powerful Lord's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Rin and the yokai carrying her gasped. The stone, dangling from a chain around her neck, glowed a strong white light. It flashed a strong glow eating the room and covering it for a few seconds then suddenly everything went back to normal.

Kagome's scream abruptly stopped and her body sagged to the bed. On her forehead the mark of the moon glowed a faint purple. The same happened to the Lord with his mark glowing a faint pink. The four yokais stepped forward to help the ningen.

"Call Daichi here, this Sesshoumaru needs to talk to him" he said

"All of you will leave this room except this Sesshoumaru, Rin and the ningen." He quickly made them go out.

Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome's bed. The sheets were torn but her clothes were luckily free from being shred to pieces. Her pale face looked so tired. He threw the bed sheets to the floor leaving only Kagome and the pillows. Rin walked to where Sesshoumaru was and hugged the yokais leg. Sesshoumaru tensed but relaxed after a while. He looked at Rin and patted her head. The girl let go and smiles a bit then proceeds to help the yokai with Kagome.

They plushed up the pillows. Straightened Kagome's position and made sure that her body was comfortable. Rin sat on the edge of the bed holding Kagome's hand. Sesshoumaru just stood at the bed's side.

"Ah so this is where you kept the ningen" A male voice said.

"Daichi" Sesshoumaru said

Daichi stood proudly. His hair as white as snow was held up in a high ponytail and his eyes a light blue shade. He wore a short sleeve light blue kimono top that has a white circle pattern on its sleeve. He wore this with a hakama the same type as Sesshoumaru's hakama and a pair of boots.

"This is the Shikon Priestess right? She looks beautiful. But might I point out that she doesn't look like a ningen?" Daichi stated in a child like manner, walking to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Yes Daichi I know. This miko did something to the stone that I gave Rin." Sesshoumaru said turning to face Daichi.

"The protection stone that you gave Rin-chan?" Rin on cue held up the stone that dangled from her chain.

"Nee-san did nothing to the stone. I always wear it like a necklace because nee-san told me to." Rin said surprising Daichi

"Amazing grammar Rin-chan!" Daichi said happily totally un-taiyokai like. Sesshoumaru groaned and stopped himself from face palming

"Since the situation is like this. We should wait for miko-san to wake up. I'll be heading to the library to check out stuff about this" Daichi said waving goodbye to Rin then heading out.

"I'll stay here Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll wait for nee-san to wake up" Rin said softly glancing at Kagome. Sesshoumaru nodded then went out himself.

XX A few hours Later XX

It was late afternoon, Rin still waited in the room. Kagome opened her eyes wide wake and sat upright.

"Kagome nee-san!" Rin said gleefully

"Where are we Rin?" She said groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We are at the western castle. Sesshoumaru-sama brought us here after the fight with the yokai." Rin said crawling on to the bed and sitting next to Kagome.

"Well isn't that great…"Kagome said dryly. She looked around the room and gasped

"I woke up earlier right Rin?" Kagome asked looking at the child

"Yes but then you suddenly screamed and screamed. You looked like you were out of control. Rin was scared." Rin said sadly

"I'm sorry Rin. I didn't know what happened to me back then…It's all blurry to me" Kagome said. "I can't remember anything" She closed her eyes shut and opened them again with a sigh.

"Even though! Rin is just glad that you are awake…wait that's wrong…I am glad that you are awake!~" The both of them giggled. The door burst open revealing Sesshoumaru and 5 other yokais.

"Hoh Hoh. Miko-san is awake" Daichi said stepping forward from the group

"Mina-san!" Rin said turning to greet them with a wave and a full grin. Kagome peeked out and took a quick look.

"Sesshoumaru…"Kagome breathed out. Rin took Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the bed. Kagome staggered when she first attempted to stand and fell backward the bed.

"Don't try to push yourself miko-san. You are still recovering from your injuries." Daichi said. The four of them walked to the bedside which kagome and Rin were sitting.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said looking at her straight in the eyes

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said back.

"Thank you for bringing me with you" Kagome said bowing slightly and smiling up to him. Sesshoumaru was shocked at first but the regained his poker face.

"Think nothing of it. Rin asked this Sesshoumaru if you may come, for her happiness I agreed." Sesshoumaru said then left the room abruptly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin pondered a bit then giggled

"Nee-san will stay here from now on!" She exclaimed happily

"I will?"

"Of course you will!" Daichi happily exclaimed while the other youkais nodded.

"Me living in Sesshoumaru's castle? Wow Inuyasha is totally going to burst." Kagome giggled out making one of the youkai gasp.

"You know Prince Inuyasha milady?" One of the youkais asked.

"Yea I know that jerk. . ." Kagome mumbled. The 4 female youkais gasped at hearing what she said.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Daichi, Lord Sesshoumaru's somehow right hand. I keep this place in line when he is on patrol or out of the castle." He said bowing down then smiling at Kagome childishly.

"Girls introduce yourself to Lady Kagome here." He added motioning them to step forward and introduce their selves.

"I'm Katsumi. I'm a cat demon" She said her cat ears twitching cutely as she grinned at Kagome.

"You have the same ears like Inuyasha! How cute~~" Kagome sang making Katsumi blush

"I'm Yoko the tiger demon." She said bowing down to Kagome then smiling

softly at her.

"I saw you two earlier didn't I?" Kagome asked pointing at the two getting nods from both of them.

"My name is Natsuko and I am an Owl demon." She said bowing to Kagome

Her body looked well toned and her skin a bit dark. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that had blue feathers decorated at the neckline and wore white ballooned hakamas just like sesshoumaru's but was not that as big his. Her light blue hair was fixed into a tight bun with a feather sticking out of it.

"My name is Miyako and I too am Owl demon."

She unlike the rest wore a very formal Kimono. The midnight blue kimono hugged her body's curves matched with her pale skin and her beautiful long wavy locks. Her dark blue hair flowed freely at her back long enough that the tip of her hair reached her waist. She had three white long feathers decorated on each ear. Her eyes didn't have a color on its pupil just pure white. Her fitting Kimono had stars patterned to its sleeves and down the bottom of her kimono. Her kimono was tied with a black obi which was ribboned at the back.

"Are you both twins? Or cousins perhaps?" Kagome asked while the two stared at each other.

"You could say we are cousins but we are not really sure. Our tribes are relatives but we stay away from each other." Natsuko said while Miyako agreed to her statement

"_I didn't know that distant relatives are also known here in the Feudal era. Well looks like being stuck with Inuyasha imprisoned me to limited intelligence only." Kagome thought sighing out loudy_

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Daichi asked hearing the sigh of Kagome

"Oh.. no there's no problem.." Kagome replied

"Sesshoumaru-san said earlier that both of us would come to his office when we are done settling you in." Daichi said getting a nod from Kagome

"You four please get some servants to fix up this room. After that you may be dismissed" he ordered them. The four left and afterwards so did both of them.

XXX

"The stone that Sesshoumaru gave to Rin is also known to be a protection stone for the son or daughter of the lord or lady of the lands. It is for security and protection that the Lord gives the stone to the child. The stone can be activated by a drop of blood from the Lord and then an incantation is to be read by the child who will be the bearer of the stone. Once activated the stone is given to the child to wear as an accessory or as a part of their daily clothing assuring that it is always worn close the child. The protection stone sends of pulses that only the Lord or Lady can feel." Daichi read out loud from a scroll in his hands. He glanced at the faces of both Sesshoumaru, who sat behind his desk, and Kagome, who sat in front of him.

"In cases of the child being in danger the Lord is immediately informed. But it seems the protection stone you gave Rin didn't inform you immediately" Daichi said as he rolled up the scroll and settled it on Sesshoumaru's table.

They were currently meeting in about the stone and its uses and the possibilities of what happened to it when Kagome held it. They gathered in Sesshoumaru's office which was a half size bigger than of Kagome's room. The midnight blue walls and the wooden floor made it look formal. The sides of the room were covered with ceiling high book shelves and in the middle of the room placed was a very antique looking sturdy wooden table.

"I have read that scroll time and time again. I want the explanation to the incident Daichi" Sesshoumaru said

"When you and Rin-chan made the ritual of activating the stone it officially made her like your adopted daughter right Sesshoumaru?" Daichi asked getting a nod from the stoic taiyoukai who slightly blushed

'_He really does care for Rin . . . I always knew that he had a weakness to her. The cold ice Lord does have feelings. . How sweet he adopted Rin' Kagome thought glancing at Sesshoumaru who looked at her making Kagome smile at him_

'_This ningen is awfully interesting. If it were any other human female to know that I adopted Rin, they would give a fit about it . . ." Sesshoumaru thought._

"Since you and Rin bonded by the stone it means you are by demon rituals , Father and Daughter. Kagome on the other hand accidentally put a drop of her blood on the stone because of her dripping wound. . ." Daichi said with his hand on his chin making it look like a thinking pose.

"When my blood dripped to that stone it reacted. . .If my blood mixed with the stone that means. . ." Kagome said her face in shock as she thought of the end of her sentence

"Your blood and Sesshoumaru's blood mixed into one when yours dripped onto the stone." Daichi said finishing Kagome's sentence

"By what does our blood mixing mean?" Sesshoumaru asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"It means that from the moment Kagome's blood dripped to the stone. You and her are now mates!" Daichi exclaimed standing up with his fist balled in energy.

**XXX**

**DONE! :D **

**Sorry for the slow update. I focused on my main story and made three chapters for it. Now that I'm taking a break from Naruto stories I will try to update within the week so please do come back and read if that happens**

**Please follow my policy: READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Mate Syndromes!

Chapter 5: Mate syndromes!

For the people who reviewed on the latest chapter THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Please continue on reading my story, Just a stone and I'll make sure to finish it!

**Policy: READ AND REVIEW**

_**I don't own any of the characters, just the storyline.**_

XXX

"Since you and Rin bonded by the stone it means you are by demon rituals , Father and Daughter. Kagome on the other hand accidentally put a drop of her blood on the stone because of her dripping wound. . ." Daichi said with his hand on his chin making it look like a thinking pose.

"When my blood dripped to that stone it reacted. . .If my blood mixed with the stone that means. . ." Kagome said her face in shock as she thought of the end of her sentence

"Your blood and Sesshoumaru's blood mixed into one when yours dripped onto the stone." Daichi said finishing Kagome's sentence

"By what does our blood mixing mean?" Sesshoumaru asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"It means that from the moment Kagome's blood dripped to the stone. You and her are now mates!" Daichi exclaimed standing up with his fist balled in energy.

**XXX**

"That is far too impossible Daichi!" Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice, His face stone like in seriousness and his hands balled in secret frustration.

"But Sesshoumaru, You are a Lord without mate and Kagome here is a maiden with no ties to a male of any specie. With both of your blood unclaimed, the stone has mixed them together to form one!" Daichi exclaimed, his attention purely on Sesshoumaru.

"By any means that thing is just a mere stone! It can be broken as any regular stone" Sesshoumaru said standing up from his chair.

"You know that rituals made by demons are known to be very holy and very sacred! Breaking it would mean breaking demon law itself" Daichi said with his hands flat on the table of Sesshoumaru. Their eye contact seem not to cut as their bickering went on and on.

"Can you two quiet down! This is not just about both of you! It includes **ME **in it as well!" Kagome shouted standing from her quiet form. Her eyes closed as she shouted at the two taiyoukais. After realizing what she did Kagome slumped back to the sofa she sat on a while ago. She opened her eyes and tears flowed out from them, wiping them away she dug her face in her palms and wept. Daichi and Sesshoumaru closed their lips tight as they were enveloped in guilt.

Sesshoumaru put his hand over the royal mark and his face seemed disturbed. Daichi noticed this and turned to see Kagome. Kagome still had her face deep in her palm as she cried. The crescent mark on her forehead seem to darken as she cried.

'_**Mate . . crying' Sesshoumaru's inner beast said lowly in guilt**_

'_She is not our mate' Sesshoumaru said in a solid voice._

'_**She smells like us. She has bears our mark, the royal mark of the western Lands' **_

'_. . . .'_

'_**You should comfort our mate. . .' The inner demon said before it silenced**_

Before Sesshoumaru could react he found himself sitting beside Kagome on the couch. His hands wrapped Kagome into a hug. She leaned into him feeling more comfortable that way. Her hands opened up and revealed her tear strained cheeks and pinkish eyes. Kagome looked up Sesshoumaru's shocked face and also replied with her very own shocked face. Both of them stayed in that position for a few seconds before Sesshoumaru quickly unwrapped his arms around her. Sitting beside each other the two stared at each others eyes for a length of time but was broken up by Daichi's sound of clearing his throat.

"Well Sesshoumaru you definitely reacted like a mate should be and the way you relaxed Kagome just now that only cements the possible fact of she being your mate" He said with a smile. Both of the two looked at Daichi with a flat look.

"And it looks like Kagome's mark is darkening more and more." Daichi said getting evil stares at the two.

"Right now this is the only possible possibility that I have found and considered to be a near explanation to this incident. We have to observe for a few days of there will still be any changes in you Kagome" Daichi said getting a questioning look from the girl.

"Physical changes are the first thing. We still need to test if you got some new abilities and if your human qualities have changed. Such are speed, strength, stamina, endurance and yada yada yada" Daichi said as he paced infront of the two.

"Wait physical changes?" Kagome asked as she perked up.

"Have you not noticed your own body change ningen?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up from his seat

"Ever since I got here I haven't had the time to look in a mirror besides I haven't seen a single mirror in this place!" Kagome replied sharply to the question of Sesshoumaru. "I just woke up and I even haven't had the time to bathe or change clothes or anything!" she added. Both of her hands flat down on the couch as she sat straight.

"That is true ya know" Daichi said facing Sesshoumaru who elegantly just faced the other direction

"Oh by the way who changed my clothes?" Kagome said as she examined the pure white kimono she wore on

"No one did. It just came with the physical change you had. That's what Sesshoumaru told me" Daichi said. Sesshoumaru ordered a servant to bring in a mirror in the office.

"When did I change?" Kagome asked her eyes opened wide.

"It was when Sesshoumaru took you back here that your change happened. Better tell the whole story later." Daichi said to Kagome. A big mirror was put in the office and leaned onto one of the bookshelves sides.

Kagome walked to the mirror as Sesshoumaru stepped aside. Kagome's hands covered her mouth as she held back in her shock. She walked closer and stopped as it showed the perfect reflection of herself. Her hands raked her now new long silver hair with its stripes of pink. She giggled as she played with the strands of her hair. Then she stopped, she leaned on closer to the mirror and traced the marks on her now paler complexion. The royal western marks seemed darker than the other day. The crescent moon lay comfortably on her forehead and the two elegant striped hugged her face.

"I-i-I. . . ." Kagome stuttered as she took a step backward. Sesshoumaru and Daichi looked at her with confusion

"What's wrong Kagome?" Daichi asked

"I look like a female Sesshoumaru. . ."Kagome whispered before falling gracefully into unconsciousness.

Before she hit the floor Sesshoumaru swept her into his arms in a romantic bridal style. Daichi smirked at seeing Sesshoumaru's mate-like reflex.

"Well looks like she got overwhelmed by her new beauty. Damn she totally is right. She looks exactly like a female you!~" Daichi said in a teasing voice. He laughed out loud as Sesshoumaru gave him a glare.

"By any means the both of you look totally look like mates. Heck you even already showed some reflexes of a mate." Daichi said as Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on Kagome

"My beast seem to think that this ningen in our mate. My beast seem to not calm down and immediately tries to control my body. Her scent has a mix of mine and she bares the mark of the Western Lands. . . I do not know of which side should I believe." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the face of the unconscious Kagome.

"This is a chance Sesshoumaru, A chance that can possibly change everything in the House of the west. Kagome might be what this place has been longing for and I know for a fact that you know this too. Try to talk to her when she wakes up. She might need someone to talk to with all this commotion happening to her life. The Miko of the Shikon no Tama . . . what a very interesting mate you've tied with" Daichi said as he walked out of Sesshoumaru's office.

Sesshoumaru sighed a long sigh. He looked at the miko in his arms. With another sigh he settled the girl more comfortably in his arms. Sesshoumaru opened the door with his hand while the other tried to hold Kagome. He walked out of his office with the miko in his arms and got looks from the servants who passed by him. Sesshoumaru gave them sharp growls that made them scatter about and leave him to walk in peace. After a few minutes he now came in Kagome's new room.

The room looked better than the last one as it had more color in it than the plain white walls it had in the past. The new room of Kagome was settled near to his and Rin's room. The walls were colored in pale lavender and outlined with dark purple, the color of the crescent moon of the west. A beautiful king sized bed settled in the middle of the room. The bed had four posts and a white lace cloth hanging around it. In the right side of the room a door to the clothes room was found and beside it a very large mirror was hanged up in the wall. It was framed by a beautiful gold frame with intricate designs and gems embedded to it. On the left, a door to the baths and a desk to write on and study with. The room looked very energizing since it was adorned with two large windows that had a couch to sit on. The white curtains gently flowed as it was caressed by the wind from the open window.

Sesshoumaru split the lace curtain of the bed and gently settled Kagome down the bed. He made sure to make her position comfortable and then he tucked her in with the silk futon. He softly slid his finger at the side of her face and felt her exhale. Sesshoumaru turned around and left the miko to sleep.

XX A few hours later XX

Kagome woke up it was already deep in the night. She jerked upright finding her self in an unknown room. She took a minute to look around and conclude that she was safe. With a sigh of relief she pushed the soft futon away and stretched her legs. She got out of bed and then yawned out loud. Not knowing the room she looked around for a while. She looked in to the bath and the extremely overwhelming closet. She gave a groan as she tried to find out how the spring worked but gave up after minutes of trying. After roaming her new room she settled herself on the couch near the window. She put her feet close to her chest and hugged her knees as she looked out the night sky, glittered with stars.

"I wish I were back home" Kagome murmured. Silent tears flowed down her already tear strained cheeks.

"I miss them already. If it wasn't for that idiot I wouldn't be in this situation" She kept on murmuring to herself as tears dropped down. She suddenly felt a chill run in her spine and before she knew it Sesshoumaru was beside her with his hand wrapped around her and chin settled on her head.

"Sesshou. . ." Kagome whispered as her tears stopped. She felt warm inside and leaned in to Sesshoumaru's touch. It didn't feel awkward for her but rather it felt kinda normal.

"My inner kept on growling as it felt your sadness." Sesshoumaru said removing his chin from her head. He looked at and wiped a tear from falling.

"This Sesshoumaru does not understand the complex change that happened to you." He said lowly. His right foot placed upward and his left hand still wrapped around Kagome

"Ya know. I never thought I'd find myself in this situation." Kagome said glancing at Sesshoumaru and then blushing slightly

"My life seems to be a mess and right now I cant process everything that happened" She said "Kami knows how much I miss my home and how much I want everything to slow down" Kagome said placing her chin on her knees hugging them tight.

"I heard you separated with my brother" Sesshoumaru said getting a shocked look from Kagome.

"Brother? That's a first. Well yea I went away from the group. It felt right but now it feels wrong" Kagome said placing her feet down and placing each of her hand to either side palm down.

"Inuyasha is partly my brother though I don't like to admit it because he is a taint to the blood of the west" Sesshoumaru said, put his hand back and leaned to it.

"The blood of the west. The mark of the West. Why do I have it?" Kagome said using her left hand to trace and feel the mark of the crescent moon that lay on her forehead.

"You miko, don't have the blood of the West but you bear the mark of the west. You should go and take your sleep before my beast controls my body." Sesshoumaru said standing up and taking a step only to be stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, for calming me down. I'll sleep a bit later since I just woke up. By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi and I like to be called Kagome and not miko" Kagome fumbled out words which made Sesshoumaru smirk.

"Go to sleep . . Kagome" Sesshoumaru said before he walked briskly to the door and went out the room.

XXX

"**She reacts like a mate. Whenever we comfort her she calms down" **

"Still we haven't done any of that of mating ritual"

"**One can be a mate by several ways. That mating ritual of yours is the normal way"**

". . . Kagome. . ."

"**Aha her name feels like honey when you say it"**

"She is far too pure and far too kind for this Sesshoumaru. I am a cold blooded killer, she could not want that for a partner"

"**You sound like me when you say it like that. Admit it Sesshoumaru. She smells like us, She reacts to us, She calms down to us and she even feels normal when we hug her! If it were any other human girl they would freeze up and shout like hell" **

". . ."

"**Need some time to think ehhh? Well take it so we can get to know Kagome better!" **

**XXX**

**CHAPTER IS DONE!**

Whew I got some Kagome and Sesshoumaru bonding in there but not too much. If you're wondering why they are all lovely dovey its from all those new mate syndrome in them. Don't cha worry cause soon I'll be adding some delicious new twists.

Policy: **READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Complications

Chapter 6: Complications

Longest Inuyasha story chapter I have ever made! : D

please follow the policy: **READ AND REVIEW**

_XXX_

_"The blood of the west. The mark of the West. Why do I have it?" Kagome said using her left hand to trace and feel the mark of the crescent moon that lay on her forehead._

_"You miko, don't have the blood of the West but you bear the mark of the west. You should go and take your sleep before my beast controls my body." Sesshoumaru said standing up and taking a step only to be stopped by Kagome's voice._

_"Thanks Sesshoumaru, for calming me down. I'll sleep a bit later since I just woke up. By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi and I like to be called Kagome and not miko" Kagome fumbled out words which made Sesshoumaru smirk._

_"Go to sleep . . Kagome" Sesshoumaru said before he walked briskly to the door and went out the room._

XXX **With Inuyasha** XXX

Days and days went by the Inu gang fell into silence. The group's atmosphere seemed to choke them up and prevent them from talking but once in a while Sango or Miroku would start a conversation, which would end short with Inuyasha's grunt or growl.

Speaking of Inuyasha he hadn't been totally himself for the days that Kagome was gone. If anybody would talk to him he would just snort, grunt or growl back as a reply. In the night he would settle himself up a high branch of a tree and just look at the stars. One time when the group had a break Inuyasha said something that shocked them all.

It had been in a small clearing that the group decided to sit down and take a break. Inuyasha settled himself on a large rock, sitting down Indian style with the tessaiga in hand. Inuyasha's face looked blank and his eyes opened up in deep thought

"Uhmm. . .Inuyasha? Hello~ are you alright?" Sango asked with her head in the direction of the Hanyou. She sat on the grass with Shippo leaning to Kirara who was in her full demon form.

"Yea of course. I'm just thinking that's all" the hanyou replied quickly looking at Sango and the others.

"Wow. . ." Shippo said with his mouth agape and his eyes wide open in shock.

"Are you SURE you're alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a disbelieved look on his face.

"Hell yes!" Inuyasha said jerking up from his sitting position. Sango and Miroku gasped while Shippo stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Heck even Kirara looked funny at Inuyasha.

"What you guys don't believe me?" Inuyasha shouted at them angrily with his angry puppy look making the others laugh at him. With an angry pout he huffed crossing his arms over his chest and turning around.

"It's just that Kagome ran away and even Kikyo is mad at me. . . We have to go and catch up to Kagome before she does something stupid!" Inuyasha said out loud sniffing the air and walking away from the group still continually sniffing.

"OI! Break's over! I got a faint smell of Kagome! Let's go" Inuyasha barked at them making the group giddy and hurriedly followed him as he lead the way.

The group continued on searching and eventually came to the same village Kagome had spent some days over. The villagers seem happy as they asked if Kagome had come about the village. The head miko hurriedly hosted the group and answered all of the group's questions. While the miko answered their questions Inuyasha sniffed about the hut they stayed in.

"She stayed here in this hut for most of the time" Inuyasha said touching the walls of the hut with his clawed fingers.

"That won't be shocking since she left only yesterday with Rin-chan of course" Kimu said with a smile as she remembered the two girls.

"Rin? What she doing here? Aint that kid going with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked in shock as his puppy ears perked up

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Oh yes she mentioned that but Rin got separated and she unlikely had a memory loss for a while but Kagome-chan helped her out" Kimu replied getting a gasp from Sango

"Sesshoumaru could have done something to Kagome!" She said making the others change expressions.

"Shit what if Sesshoumaru got to her" Inuyasha said punching the wall lightly with a pissed off expression.

"How did Lady Kagome leave? Why did she leave anyways?" Miroku asked getting a sour look from Kimu

"During Kagome-chan's stay here as days passed she always said that she could feel someone or something following her. On her last day that thing threatened to attack the village just to make Kagome come out. She did the bravest thing that a miko could do. She packed her things got Rin and dashed out of here and planned to kill the thing herself." Kimu told the group getting gasps from all of them except for Kirara of course.

"Kagome. . ."Sango whispered out her name as water welled up her eyes.

"Something could have happened while she fought with the most probably a demon . ." Shippo said getting a mewl out of Kirara.

"Lady Kagome could also have handled that demon herself. She is the Miko of the Shikon after all, don't underestimate her that much" Miroku said out smartly

"Kagome. . ."Sango whispered looking out the door onto the forest.

The night the pillar of light shot up the whole village was in chaos. Kimu and the villagers outside looked at the magnificent pillar with awe and fear. Demons of various kinds and levels scattered out of the forest but none of them managed to reach the village due to them being purified to dust.

"Kagome-sama!" Kimu shouted out to the pillar as of to call it out. The other villagers looked at her and also shouted out Kagome's name.

The group froze in fear and awe at the pillar of light. Sango made Kirara transform and hopped up her and went up in the air trying to see what was happening. Failing to see anything but scattered demons Sango just tried to kill as many as she could with the help of Kirara.

Inuyasha went into a full demon killing spree with his tessaiga and powerful claws. Miroku seemed to calmly just exterminate which demons come to him. But the demons was not what Miroku focused on, it was the beautiful tower in which his eyes settled on.

"Pure power flowing out. ." Miroku muttered to himself stabbing a demon coming towards him and successfully exterminating it.

"Kagome's the one making that Miroku?" Shippo asked out. The poor boy clinged to Miroku's leg as the monk stabbed demons here and there.

"Most probably. . .but we cant be that sure" Miroku said.

Kimu shot some of her arrows and the villagers backed up to their house but still stayed outside. After some time the pillar went out and everything fell silent. No demons came out of the forest and the villagers gave cheers and sighs of relief. The group gathered up and went to Kimu.

"Kagome-sama unleashed her powers forcefully. Something might have happened to Rin or herself to cause her snap. All of you must go there and catch up" Kimu said waving her hand at them.

"We'll come back baa-chan!" Inuyasha said turning around and speeding off to the forest.

"GRR. .. that Inuyasha..seriously. Well anyways thank you so much Kimu-san." Sango said while Kirara transformed and she hopped up.

"We'll visit again when we have Kagome-sama back!" Miroku said also climbing up Kirara and Shippo hoping up to Kirara's head.

The group disappeared and the crowd went back into their houses. Kimu took a final look at the forest and then smiled before she herself went back indoors.

XXX

When the group appeared on the scene nothing was left and nothing was seen. Inuyasha took a minute to sniff out the area. With an angry growl the hanyou turned to his group and said.

"Sesshoumaru's scent is mixed here with Kagome and that girl Rin. I can smell Kagome's blood and some of the brats" Inuyasha said his face in a feral expression.

"Kagome's wounded. . ." Shippo said with a sad face just about to cry

"Sesshoumaru-sama took her and Rin. He probably took care of the demon" Miroku said

"No. If he killed the stupid demon there would be traces but there's nothing left" Inuyasha said sniffing up the air.

"Looks like we have to chase after them" Sango said.

"For tonight we have to rest and then tomorrow at dawn we'll charge after them" Miroku said getting down from the big cat demon

After that the group took their sleep and in the morning they woke up with determined faces and in hopes that they could go after Kagome. Hurriedly they speed off toward the direction of the now seen castle of the West.

"Just you wait Kagome. I'm going to get you back" Inuyasha said to himself as he ran with the others following behind him.

**XXX WITH KAGOME! XXX**

After that small comforting talk with Sesshoumaru, Kagome took some time to just look at the stars. After half an hour she fell asleep on the window side her head leaning to the wall and her legs hugged by her arms.

Morning came and she was greeted by the sunlight. Grumpily covering her closed eyes she slowly opened them. Adjusting to the light she stood up and yawned out loud while stretching her arms in the air.

"I fell asleep. . ." She said to herself as she rubbed each one of her eyes. A knock on the door stopped Kagome and made her walk to it. Opening the door she was greeted by a happy Katsumi and a bored looking Yoko.

"Ohayo~ Kagome-sama" Katsumi sang and both of them bowed before they stepped in the room

"Ohayo Katsumi, Ohayo Yoko" Kagome said with a smile.

"Did you sleep well Lady Kagome?" Yoko asked with a flat face.

"Kinda, I woke up in the middle of the night but got back to sleep again thanks to Sesshoumaru" Kagome said getting a shocked look from the passive Yoko and a gasp from Katsumi.

"He just calmed me down. I got a bit overwhelmed by things last night. He just helped me settle down" Kagome said with a stroke of pink across her cheeks. "I needed someone to talk to and luckily Sesshoumaru seemed to listen" Kagome said puffing up her right like a child would do.

"Well . . . breakfast will be served in a while and Sesshoumaru-sama would like to see you there. Would you like some help with the spring?" Katsumi said walking toward the door to the baths.

"I would love to! I've been longing for a hot bath in days!" Kagome happily smiled. Yoko walked by her side as she went in the springs. Katsumi closed the door for them and giggled as she saw Kagome's child like response to the magnificent indoor spring inside.

"Wait here and I'll fire up some wood" Yoko said to Kagome before leaving in a flash.

"Here are some of your usual bathing supplies. This indoor spring is the only other spring inside except for the other one that belongs to Sesshoumaru-sama" Katsumi said handing Kagome a wooden square basket with shampoo and soap in it.

"The room you are currently staying in is the room for the mate of the Lord. Seeing that you have the mark you completely fill in the puzzle" Katsumi said in a teasing voice

"I am not Sesshoumaru's mate. I just happen to have the mark by accident" Kagome said tripping over some words making Katsumi giggle. The spring suddenly bubbled and let loose hot evaporated air.

"Sorry if it took a while" Yoko said appearing near them

"Well since it is now hot you can finally have your awaited bath." Katsumi said with a smile as Kagome gleefully cheered. Kagome stripped her clothes and put it on the corner of the room where a shelf was found and extra bathing supplies was found. Slipping in the hot spring Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"Won't you both dip in?" Kagome asked turning around to face Katsumi and Yoko. "You know it's kinda lonely if I'm the only one to enjoy this hot spring. Besides I usually take a bath with my friend Sango when I was still in Inuyasha's group." she added getting a giggle from Katsumi and a smile from Yoko. Both girls also stripped their clothing and got into the spring.

The three of them dipped their hairs wet and swam a bit in the large size of the spring. After a while the three retorted to just standing on the edge of the spring and just chatting as they enjoyed the water's caress.

"I kinda miss my old plain black hair" Kagome said as she played with the ends of her wet silver and pink hair. Katsumi and Yoko looked at her with a confusing look

"Before I got here I had jet black hair that went down to my back it was long but not as long as this. And these markings. Ughh I wish I can erase them from my face" Kagome said in irritation. Katsumi gasped while Yoko gave a slight jealous look.

"Without those markings Kagome-sama wouldn't be the Lady of the west. You must have looked beautiful when you were still a normal human mi'lady because if you weren't you wouldn't have turned this gorgeous." Katsumi said making Kagome blush

"Lady of the west. . .yea right. I don't want to be the lady of the west" Kagome said her head lying low as she looked at her face from the reflection of the clear water.

"How did you get those markings Lady Kagome?" Yoko asked her elbow placed on top of the edge and she leaned into it.

"Well I don't actually remember the change that happened but from Sesshoumaru's story it happened like . . ." Kagome continued to story the tale of her change. Katsumi and Yoko seemed to drown in her words rather than in the body of water they stood in.

"I remember that! the pillar of light that shot up . . that was caused by you?" Katsumi asked

"Apparently I was the one that caused that. . .You saw it from this palace? Wow . . ." Kagome said expressing her shock about her transformation

"Well looks like you won't be changing your hair back to black" Yoko said with her hair running through her short wet spiky wild orange hair

"But you are luckly Kagome-sama. I wish I could have silver hair like yours and Sesshoumaru-sama's hair." Katsumi said steping forward and her long pink hair flowing behind her.

"And the royal markings of the west. You should be proud that you have them" Yoko said smiling at Kagome who blushed.

"Well that's enough for the relaxation. I want to wash your hair!" Katsumi said as she grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair

"Well I'll take care of your back" Yoko said going out of the spring and getting their bath supplies. Kagome hesitated for a while but Yoko and Katsumi convinced her.

After their fun relaxing time in the springs Kagome found herself opened mouth at the many types and different colors of Kimono in front of her. A lone towel covered Kagome's nude body.

"Amazing" Kagome said as she walked and touch the cloth of the nearest kimono

The "closet" came as big as the spring in length and width and also in the elegance of its beauty. Golden bars and hangers filled with kimono tops and Hakamas. Shelves also filled with boxes of more formal Kimonos. Racks of different types of foot wear was also seen. In the middle of the room a glass round table was found with two antique wooden chairs. There were also some glass showcases filled with the most brilliant and breath-taking accessories.

"This closet does not only contains Kimono but also some dresses and your usual shirts and pants" Yoko said

"These clothes belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother before her Lady died a few years back." Katsumi said

"His mother? . . . Sugoi. . . to think everyday she wouldn't have to wear the same thing over and over again" Kagome looking at some of the kimono's and articles of clothing that lined up.

"Her lady liked very elegant looking kimono and if I remember exactly your body is just the same size as hers, hopefully the kimonos here will fit you perfectly." Katsumi said.

"Miyako said earlier that she already prepared a kimono fit for Lady Kagome. Well let's see what kimono she picked" Yoko said with a bit of excitement.

They walked to the glass table and saw a big white box on top of it. Kagome took the courage to be the one to open the box. The three girls let out gasps as Kagome lifted up the lid of the box and settled it aside. In the box lay a silver kimono. Carefully getting it out of its box the kimono held up by Katsumi the girls sighed in its beauty.

Katsumi and Yoko hurriedly pushed Kagome into the changing room and made her change into the kimono. With some help Kagome successfully fit into the beautiful kimono dress.

The silver kimono dress had black as its linings on the neck and on the sleeves. The sleeves reached three-fourths of her arm. The v cut of the kimono narrowed down showing a bit if her cleavage. The dress covered up to her knees and puffed up from her hips down to the knees. The kimono's silver cloth had parted the cloth into flaps showing inside the fluffy and many layered black lace skirt which caused the puffing effect of the lower kimono. The sleeves had prints of white and black honeycomb on its sleeves and down the lower part of the dress. This was all wrapped up by a cutely and tightly tied white obi.

"KAWAIII~!" Katsumi squealed at Kagome and gave her a short bear hug. Yoko ran to the shelves and got the matching foot wear of the kimono dress.

"Well you look absolutely breath taking Lady Kagome" Yoko grinned at her making Kagome blush

"What's with all these preparations? It's just breakfast with Sesshoumaru. . ."Kagome mumbled getting a giggle from katsumi

"Well it's because today you will be formally known and shown to be Sesshoumaru's mate. Kagome-sama will be presented to the whole palace later" A voice from the door said. Standing there was Miyako, Natsuki and Daichi.

"Looks like I got the right measurements!" Daichi said happily sounding a bit of a perv.

"Perv. ." Natsuki said glancing at Daichi and then walking to Kagome.

"Fo-formal Presentation?" Kagome stuttered saying it all out.

"Of course. The whole west shall know its new Lady" Miyako said walking to Natsuki's side and followed by Daichi.

"B-Bu-BUT~! I am not the LADY!" Kagome shouted with the color red staining her cheeks.

The door creaked and everyone snapped their head to the door. Sesshoumaru stood there with an angry expression on his face. Sesshoumaru wore the black version of his usual attire with the same silver cloth of Kagome's kimono dress. His swords and armor were no where to be seen.

"Who told you that you are the Lady of the west? Surely if I have picked a mate she would be more composed and calm than you. It is too early for chaos to run about. If you want to leave then leave, this Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with mere humans like you" Sesshoumaru said in a pissed off tone and his angry expression only firing it up more. He took a step forward and was about to turn around and leave.

"I would never want to be the mate of the **ICE LORD!**" Kagome shouted at Sesshoumaru smoke coming out of her ears and her face red in anger. Sesshoumaru stopped and in a blink of an eye he held Kagome on her neck making it hard for her to breathe.

"Humans like you should know their place. Never will I hear that from you ningen because this Sesshoumaru will never tie himself with a human as a mate" Sesshoumaru said closely to Kagome. So close that their noses were touching. Kagome wriggled out of his clutches but failed. Holding Seshoumaru's arms Kagome closed her eyes shut and gave out some of her miko powers.

It was just a blink of her purifying powers but it was enough to injure Sesshoumaru badly. His skin looked burnt and his face twisted in agony. When Sesshoumaru jerked his hand back he scratched Kagome on her face, his nails covered with some blood. Three bloody claw marks dripped with blood. Kagome's face froze in shock while Sesshoumaru held his arm in agony of the purification.

The others scrambled to help both of them. Kagome still frozen in shock just kept on looking at Sesshoumaru. Katsumi, Yoko and Natsuki helped Kagome while Daichi and Miyako to Sesshoumaru. The girls stopped the wound from bleeding and cleaned out the blood that dripped to Kagome's neck and some to the collar of her Kimono dress.

Sesshoumaru winced as he held his arm. The wound looked like it was trying to heal itself but something kept it from healing.

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry. . ." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru tilting her head down making her bangs cover her eyes.

"You should know how to control your powers miko" Sesshoumaru said letting go of his hand and wincing a bit as the burnt place touched the cloth of his kimono.

"I can heal that for you. . . Purifying powers can stop a demon's regeneration abilities. . ."Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru with a concerned look. She slowly walked to Sesshoumaru with the girls following her.

"Well that is true. . Better get that burn healed or you'll just suffer more" Daichi said slapping Sesshoumaru at the back making him growl and cast an evil glare at Daichi.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have used my purify powers on you. . .But that hurt ya know?" Kagome said as she took Sesshoumaru's injured hand. She held his hand with two of hers and held on tightly

"It might hurt a bit but just be patient" Kagome whispered looking down her hands then closing her eyes calmly breathing. Her powers flowed out of her hands and covered the burnt part of Sesshoumaru's hand.

A tingling sensation covered Sesshoumaru's arm stinging a bit at first then gently caressing his skin. Closing his eyes, he the pain slowly fading away. After a few minutes he felt Kagome remove her hands from his person. Opening his eyes he flexed his newly healed hand. Looking at it closely not a scar was left even a slight hint of a past injury was not seen.

Kagome felt her miko powers flow out but something different inside her stirred. As she kept on healing Sesshoumaru she felt something stinging inside her. She held the pain back in as she pushed herself to heal Sesshoumaru more. Biting her lip her breathing grew heavy and with the last exhale she finished healing the burn. Hurriedly she cut off her miko powers but it seemed to just flow out on its own.

"Kagome!" Katsumi shouted in a concerned shocked voice. Kagome staggered backward and fell to the floor butt first.

". . Ughhh" Kagome groaned out as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Kagome!" The others shouted as they gathered around her. Katsumi helped her sit upright, Kagome moaned and groaned in pain.

"She has to cut off her spiritual abilities!" Miyako said to the others, Kagome growled deeply.

"I knew there would be complications! But I never thought . ." Daichi said out loud.

"Kagome-sama! You have to stop it from flowing out" Natsuko said.

"You have to let it settle Kagome-sama!" Miyako said demandingly

"Control it Lady Kagome!" Daichi said ordering her

". . .I-I-I c-ca-n't . . . hu-h-ur-ts" Kagome managed to say out. She bit on her lips hard causing blood to drip out. Her eyes tightly closed and her hands and feet made spasms every now and then. After a few breaths Kagome managed to lessen the spiritual powers she gave out.

"Grrr. . .ughhh" Kagome's lips parting and deep growls resounding.

"Oh no no no no. . .Lady Kagome you have to stop it now!" Daichi yelled out

XXX

"The castle of the West" Sango said as she eyed the magnificent structure. Miroku let himself out a low whistle as he too became awed by the castle

"Tch. Place hasn't changed" Inuyasha grunted out as he walked to the gates

"You lived here Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"My mother and I went here and stayed for a few stinking months. I'm glad I didn't stay here" Inuyasha puffed out.

Sango and Miroku went down from Kirara and walked behind Inuyasha. Coming closer the gate they saw guards stationed there. Shippo clung to Miroku's leg tight.

"Who's there?" One of the guards shouted out. As the group came closer the guards let out gasps of shock.

"Prince Inuyasha!" the guards shouted in unison bowing quickly to Inuyasha.

"We're going in" Inuyasha said as his eye twitched

"We're with **PRINCE** Inuyasha" Sango said with a giggle as Shippo and Miroku laughed

"Never thought that Inu-baka would be a prince. . ."Shippo whispered getting a growl from the hanyou. Walking into the palace, gasps and mutters came around as the Inu tachi proceeded to just walk.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from one of the low servants

"Lady Kagome is in the royal wing, Prince Inuyasha" the servant bowed down before briskly walking away from them

"Lady Kagome?" Sango said looking at Miroku who just shrugged.

"The royal wing? What she doing there?" Inuyasha said before walking fast to the wing's direction.

"What is the Royal Wing?" Shippo asked

"It's where Sesshoumaru stays" Inuyasha growled out.

XXX

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said going to Kagome's back. His hand wrapped around her waist and he felt her head lean to his chest.

"I-I-I. .** can't.." **Her voice changed as she spoke. Kagome's body tensed and then she felt herself let go.

"**Too …** m-much" Kagome whispered as her hands gripped and clawed her chest as if something were chocking her.

"Sess-s-houmaru. ." Kagome gasped out as Sesshoumaru gripped her harder and bended down close to her face. The smell of her blood flooded Sesshoumaru, the still bloody claw marks he left oozed out blood.

"**KAGOME!"** A loud angry voice yelled from the hallways. Daichi and the girls immediately stood up and ran outside from the closet room.

"Why is Inuyasha here?" Daichi yelled as the group stopped in the doors of the room. Katsumi and Yoko unsheathed their ninjatos holding the hilts tight.

"Shall we stop them my Lord?" Yoko asked

"No. I bet Inuyasha and his friends are here to see Kagome-san" Daichi said holding the door knob.

"You four should go to Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru-kun. I'll welcome the unexpected guests" Daichi said while slowly turning the door knob.

"There are so many rooms!" Shippo exclaimed

"And so many hallways! I wonder if they get lost in this palace. . ." Miroku muttered

"She is here! I can smell it" Inuyasha said as he briskly walked

"KAGOME-CHAN!~" Sango yelled making the others look at her. Realizing what she did she blushed and continued to walk.

"Disturbing the morning of others I see. . ." Double doors opened and revealed Daichi.

"You haven't changed a bit Inuyasha. Kagome-sama is currently occupied" he said with a smirk

"You! Where did you take Kagome? What happened to her? That wench is mine only!" Inuyasha said with an accusing finger pointed at Daichi.

"You may see for yourself but take note: **Don't ever call Lady Kagome like that again**" Daichi said with his voice dripping with venom.

"By the way, the name's Daichi. I'm Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's uncle" He said with a smile as the others gawked at Daichi

Following Daichi the group hesitantly went in the room. Gasping at its largeness and beauty the were greeted by Miyako who stood by the closet room's door.

"Miyako has she settled down? Is everything okay in there?" Daichi whispered to Miyako who shook her head lowly.

"Well it looks like we have to wait out here. . .uhh Kagome-chan is inside the closet room" Daichi said to the group.

"LET US SEE HER!" Inuyasha shouted with a growl as his fists shook in anger.

"If you continue to shout the consequences would be fatal." Yoko said coming out from the closet room.

"Is she injured? I can smell Kagome's blood. ." Shippo said looking up to Daichi. Inuyasha growled deep as he tried hard to stop himself from going into blind rage.

"She's starting to settle down but the pain is too much for her . . Katsumi and Natsuko tries to calm her down to make it easier for her. Even with Sesshoumaru-sama's help her beast seems not to notice it" Yoko said to Miyako and Daichi

"I'll go and try to talk to her" Miyako said tapping her point finger to her forhead.

"What's happening? Is she alright?" Sango asked walking forward to Daichi

"Please! Kagome-chan is like a sister to me!" Sango said grabbing Daichi's arm.

"Lady Kagome might not look the same to you all. Something happened on her way here with Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin-chan" Daichi said holding Sango's hands a giving it a squeeze before letting it go.

"Please Lord Daichi might we see Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked in a pleading way.

"We have to see her!" Shippo perked up. Inuyasha exhaled deep and walked to the door only to be stopped by Yoko.

"Lord?" Yoko said casting a look of concern.

"Let them in. They are after all her friends and they might help us with Kagome-san" Daichi said walking to the door opening it.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha burst in the doors.

Kagome lay on the floor being supported by Sesshoumaru. Her head leaned to his chest and Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. Kagome's cheek had bloody claw marks and dried blood on her neck. She looked like she was in pain with her eyes still tightly closed and her hand grabbing a fistful of Sesshoumaru's hakama.

At Kagome's side a worried Yoko and Natsuki sat. Standing behind them a busy Miyako stood her eyes closed and lips held in a tight line.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango rushed in to Kagome's side only to be blocked by Katsumi and Natsuko.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha shouted but Sesshoumaru didn't even cast a glance at him.

"Don't come any closer" Natsuko said in a serious voice

"Kagome-chan changed. . ." Sango said

"Stand away from her" Daichi said to all of them. They immediately stood up and walked away from Kagome's spot. Daichi himself also walked away and went to them.

"Kagome's sides are fighting inside right now. Her miko and demon parts are trying to dominate one another, trying to see which side Kagome will choose and stick to." Diachi said

"Miko and Demon . . ." Sango said "Is that even possible. ." She whispered as she examined Kagome

"Kagome doesn't look human anymore" Shippo said

"Her spiritual powers might be hurting her demon side or vice versa. ." Miroku said

"Right now Miyako is trying to talk to Kagome telepathically." Daichi said. Kagome groaned out loud her hand clinging to Sesshoumaru's clothes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted taking a step forward, Daichi's hand blocking his way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the one she needs" Daichi said

"What? Why!" Inuyasha asked angrily

"Inuyasha take a closer look at Kagome." Daichi commanded. Inuyasha and the gang all took a look at Kagome.

"No. . .It can't be." Inuyasha said his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Lady Kagome bares the mark of the west" Miroku said

"She's the new Lady and mate of Lord Sesshoumaru" Daichi said. His anger took control and Inuyasha held Daichi's collar.

"How can that be…." Inuyasha whispered his head still hung low.

"That Inuyasha . . Even we still don't know" Daichi said holding Inuyasha's fist and yanking it off.

She was sweating heavily and her ragged breaths made Sesshoumaru a bit worried. Though he wouldn't admit it he felt a bit guilty with what he had done earlier. Touching the crescent moon mark on her forehead seem to relax him a bit.

"Sesshou. ." Kagome whispered out as she slowly slipped into a dark unconscious state.

XXX

**CUT! That's a wrap!**

Please show me appreciation on this chapter people! I made it extra long and detailed so that I can make up to the late update I made.

Even a simple "GOOD JOB" review would make my day flip : D

POLICY: _**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	7. A missing Ingredient?

Chapter 7- A missing ingredient?

Thanks for all the nice feedback! Here's a gift to you guys

_XXX_

_"Inuyasha take a closer look at Kagome." Daichi commanded. Inuyasha and the gang all took a look at Kagome._

_"No. . .It can't be." Inuyasha said his eyes covered by his bangs._

_"Lady Kagome bares the mark of the west" Miroku said_

_"She's the new Lady and mate of Lord Sesshoumaru" Daichi said. His anger took control and Inuyasha held Daichi's collar._

_"How can that be…?" Inuyasha whispered his head still hung low._

_"That Inuyasha . . . Even we still don't know" Daichi said holding Inuyasha's fist and yanking it off._

_XXX_

She fell unconscious then and Sesshoumaru had to carry her, bridal style, to her bed. Growls of anger escaped Inuyasha's lips but got silenced by Sesshoumaru's heavy glare. The girls had run off to call the medics again. With the Inu gang in the castle, Daichi sighed at the thought of the incoming future havoc and chaos that will soon run about.

Sango sat at the bed side, her one hand softly touching Kagome's pale face. Miroku stood beside Sango with a comforting hand resting on her shoulder and his other hand on her rear. A large slap resounded with a groan of pain trailing after. Shippo sighed; he sat at the bed's foot near Kagome's feet.

Sesshoumaru tore himself from the miko, who had earlier clutched his clothes with her death grip. After successfully releasing himself from her grasp, Sesshoumaru walked away from Kagome and then got out of the room. Seeing this, Inuyasha took advantage and went closer to the fallen miko.

"Don't step any closer Inuyasha" Daichi's voice sternly commanded. He walked to the gang, getting glances and annoyed looks from them.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with an irritated tone.

"Because I don't think Sesshoumaru can bottle up his anger anymore." He merely said getting a snarl form Inuyasha.

"Stop it Inuyasha." Sango said looking at Inuyasha angrily, her voice compact and full of command. Ears flat to his head; Inuyasha hung his head low and took a slow step backward.

"We are here for Kagome-chan" she said glancing at the unconscious Kagome.

"Sorry for the intrusion Lord Daichi." Miroku said bowing down to him.

"Please no formalities. Just call me Daichi, I think I still haven't gotten the names of Kagome's friends." Daichi said

"I am Miroku a Buddhist monk." Miroku said standing like a monk would do. Shippo coughed out an obvious –pervert- and got an evil look from Miroku.

"My name is Sango, a demon exterminator" She said getting a surprised look from Daichi.

"A very surprising person to pick Inuyasha. Though having the last demon exterminator in your group serves useful" Daichi said secretly praising Sango, who blushed at the secret praise.

"I'm Shippo." the young kit said with a hint of happiness.

"And what kind of relationship do you have with Kagome-chan?" Daichi asked bending down to the kit, which had a kid like smile on his face.

"Kagome adopted me a year ago." Shippo beamed up to the demon. Daichi was taken back, eyes wide and lips parted. Chuckling, her recovered and gave the young demon fox a pat on the head.

"I'll introduce you to the four girls later." Daichi said looking at the whole group.

"Girls?" Miroku asked pervertedly ,getting a slap from Sango and a smirk from Shippo.

"You may get some rest if you like, I may escort you all to your rooms." Daichi said getting a unison shaking of the heads.

"I'd like to stay here by Kagome-chan's side" Sango said glancing at the miko's form.

"Yea me too!" Shippo said sliding closer to Kagome. Miroku ,in agreement, nodded his head. Daichi, seeing their decision, smiled and started a conversation with the monk.

"Tch." Inuyasha humped away. "The hell I care about her." Stomping his feet, he banged the door open and shut it back.

The room was covered in silence and a tense atmosphere settled in. Miroku's hand secretly wandered to Kagome's backside only to be seen by Sango. With a push, Miroku loudly fell to the floor in a painful crash making Shippo laugh. Sango's eyes were alit with flames of anger directed to the perverted monk. Daichi and Shippo shared a round of laughs and the tense air got blown away.

After that incident Miroku had himself away from Sango and Kagome. Daichi and Miroku had settled themselves to a long conversation, sitting on one of the many comfortable couches in Kagome's room. Topics ranging from Battles to Inu Gang's trips, from the many demons fought to girls. Chuckling as the topic came to girls, Daichi realized Miroku's other side despite his saintly monk appearance. From time to time Miroku would get hit by a random flying object by Sango. Shippo always laughed when the poor monk got hit.

Sango had settled herself more comfortably on the bed. She sat there with her legs outstretched and one of her arm around Kagome's shoulder. Her boomerang was settled on the wall with her other things. Kirara stood next to the boomerang and shrunk to her smaller version. With a yawn she circled twice before lying next to Sango's things. Shippo had fallen asleep snoring at the side of Kagome opposite to Sango. The young kit wrapped his arms around Kagome's arm and nuzzled closer feeling her warmth.

Kagome slept peacefully, breathing even and calm. Her face was soft no trace of nightmares was found. Her silver hair flowed like silk and her bangs parted revealing the now very dark and obvious mark of the west. The purple crescent moon looked so normal for her face and the pink stripes on each sides of the cheek hugged her frame greatly. On her wrists were silhouettes of two pink stripes. She totally looked like a female Sesshoumaru.

"Is this permanent Daichi-san?" Sango asked as she looked at Kagome's sleeping face. Daichi and Miroku stopped from their conversation and turned to look at Sango.

"Will she really stay like this?" Sango asked with sadness in her voice.

"Kagome-chan had sacrificed enough for the group from cutting of from her studies and to leaving her own home. She had sacrificed enough for this era. She deserves a normal life but now. . . I think it would even be harder for her to return to her home." Sango said as she touched Kagome's face with a finger gentle not wanting to wake her up. Daichi had no reply and looked obviously confused.

"Kagome-sama is not from this time." Miroku stated.

"She lives in this same place but only five hundred years from now." He said to the dog demon.

"The future?" Daichi said with amazement.

"Kagome Higurashi is the reincarnation of Kikyo, who was the late Miko of the Shikon. When Kikyo-san died her body was burned along with the Shikon in her hands. Kagome-sama said that the Shikon was originally in her body as her mother stated that when she was born she saw a glowing pink light in Kagome-sama's body." Miroku intelligently said.

"Five hundred years. Such a huge sacrifice for someone so young." Daichi said standing up and going to the bed side which Sango sat.

"That is why if there is any possible way to reverse this. Please Daichi-sama, please do it." Sango said facing the demon Lord with pleading eyes.

"It is still not known why or how to reverse the effect. . but I will try my best Sango-san." Daichi said. Sango took those words to heart and hoped that Kagome would be okay.

"Oh right. I'll be taking my leave and check on Rin-chan." Daichi said facing toward the door.

"I'll also get some maids to deliver food here. Rest well I know the journey going here was stressful." He added before walking out of the room, closing the doors gently.

"What are we going to do Miroku?" Sango asked getting out of the bed and walking towards the monk. Miroku patted the seat next to him offering it to Sango. With a sigh she sat next to the monk.

"The only thing we can do now is wait. When Kagome-sama wakes up later then we can plan what to do next." Miroku said. Sango from her exhaustion let her head lean on Miroku's shoulder letting her eyes close. Miroku looked at the tired Sango and smiled softly, arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her closer and more comfortably.

XXXXX

"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-san not here?" Rin whined. The young girl wore different clothes for the day which meant this day had to be special. Rin was inside her room sitting at the bed's edge.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that he would be quite busy today while Kagome-sama is still resting in her room. We must not disturb both of them today. For the meanwhile we'll be your company." Yoko said softly to the girl. Rin frowned but tried to cheer up by flashing them a smile.

"Where shall we go Rin-chan?" Katsumi asked child-like and all. Rin put her pointer finger on her lower lip and stoke a cute thinker pose. The two demons giggled at the young girl.

"I want to go to the gardens!" Rin exclaimed with her arms outstretched on either side and a grin plastered to her face.

"Then the gardens we shall go." Yoko said patting Rin on the head and grabbing the lass's hand.

The trio went out of the room and merrily made their way to the gardens. They went through many hallways before they got to the exit and finally arrived to their destination. Opening the two big oak doors, Rin ran ahead of them her arms flailing in the air and a big smile on her face. The human girl twirled to a stop and put down her arms, inhaling deeply the scent of the flowers. Katsumi and Yoko followed the girl behind and too stopped to smell the scent of the flowers in the air. After a few minutes of walking the trio stopped to one of the many benches in the gardens.

The gardens were found at the back part of the castle but still within the castle walls. It had been one of the latest landscaping done to the West Castle. Sesshoumaru knew Rin's love for flowers and built her a big garden. The Garden itself was divided into four sections. Most of which were filled with flower beds. Three of the parts were filled with different kinds of flowers separated and organized according to each of the flower's required need. The other part contained various kinds of fountains and a natural water fall, though it was said to have been made by some demons years back. That was just a made up rumor. The waterfall was quite high and apparently had a small width. There was times when the water continuously fell and times when not a drop got out of the waterfall.

"Look Yoko-san! He's standing in the waterfall!" Rin pointed out to her two demon company.

"Go get him out of there Katsumi." Yoko ordered ,with a lazy irritated tone, as she held Rin's hand closer.

"Sure. Sure." Katsumi replied prancing to the waterfall where Inuyasha stood at the end of it.

"You shouldn't stand there you know. The waterfall might suddenly flow again." Katsumi said halting to a stop at the edge of the waterfall's well.

"You! I saw you in there earlier! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked out loud with a finger pointing at Katsumi.

"We are escorting Rin-sama at the moment." Katsumi merely replied.

"Rin-sama? Rin?" Inuyasha said to himself. With a sudden short earthquake the waterfall burst into beauty. Inuyasha was pushed to the ground by the force of the waterfalls. Spluttering and heaving deep breaths, Inuyasha dragged his body out of the well and waterfall.

"AHAHAHAHA~" Katsumi laughed out loud as she tried to help the wet and angry Inuyasha.

"He's Sesshoumaru-sama's younger half-brother. Do you know him Rin?" Yoko asked looking down at the lass's face.

"I see him with Kagome-san sometimes. . ." Rin replied utterly distracted at Inuyasha's pair of dog ears. Inuyasha shook his head down to his body in an attempt to remove the water.

"Are you okay?" Katsumi asked to the now standing and dripping wet Inuyasha.

"What is wrong with that waterfalls?" Inuyasha fumingly screamed pointing out to the cascading waterfalls.

"It has its times." Yoko shortly replied to the fuming Inu-yokai. "Rin go and enjoy the flowers. We'll talk to Inuyasha-san for a while." Yoko kneeled to the ground and pat the girl gently on the head, letting go of her hand, and letting her go to the flowerbeds.

"Babysit duty? I thought that green toad was her babysitter." Inuyasha asked getting a giggle from Katsumi.

"Jaken-san is currently handling other important matters regarding to Kagome-sama." Yoko said getting Inuyasha's interest.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha said

"Kagome-sama." Katsumi stressed out getting a grunt from Inuyasha.

"I'll never call that wench anything like that." Inuyasha smartly said out. With a quick motion, Inuyasha found himself in a hard situation.

Inuyasha's neck was trapped by four blades positioned like scissors both in front and the back. Katsumi was positioned in front with her hands crossed and blades positioned close to his throat. She was close to Inuyasha with her right shoulder pressing against his chest and her neck craned close to his face, her eyes staring cold straight through his golden orbs. Her teeth were showing baring them angrily to Inuyasha. Her ears and tail were alert and clearly showed her anger. Yoko positioned herself behind in a semi lunged position with her hands crossed and blades enclosing Inuyasha.

"You are lucky, Hanyou. If it were any other person that heard those words come out from your dirty mouth you would have been killed, Especially now since Sesshoumaru-sama is furious." Yoko, in a low voice, warned Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome might be new here and the people still does not know of her. But her position remains the same, the position Lady of the West demand respect from those who linger upon these lands." Katsumi pierced through Inuyasha's golden orbs to ensure he got the point. And to wrap the warning, both girls slid their blades to Inuyasha's skin just enough to let him feel the cold steel. With a loud and hard gulp, Inyusha let out an exhale of relief as he was let out from the dangerous enclosure.

"What's happening?" A soft voice asked. The three of them immediately tensed and jerked around to see.

"Rin-chan!~" Katsumi squealed in a girl way. Running towards the girl, Katsumi and Yoko both gave Inuyasha the final death-glares and went on to Rin's side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yoko exclaimed. Katsumi held Rin close to her with Yoko immediately going to their side.

"What are you doing here in my lands, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked stopping just a few steps away from Inuyasha, his hand resting on the hilt of Tokijin.

"I came to get Kagome back." Inuyasha replied

"The miko has currently a business with this Sesshoumaru."

"What have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha exclaimed his hand gripping the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Last time I checked she was just human, now she's a demoness. There can't be a way to turn her like that without having to do a mating ritual with a demon! She's a priestess also! Those two things just don't mix! Tell me Sesshoumaru! What happened to her?" Sesshoumaru was about to draw Tokijin when a short pain pulsed through him. Stepping backward and clutching his forehead in pain, Sesshoumaru felt pulses go through him.

"What's this? I thought the almighty Sesshoumaru won't get beaten by anyone?" Inuyasha dared on Sesshoumaru to draw his sword.

"Lord! The Lady is experiencing pains. Please go immediately." A servant cut in shouting. Sesshoumaru immediately turned to go, still clutching his forehead with one hand covering the pulsing crescent moon.

"Rin-chan let's go inside for the while. We'll accompany you." Katsumi softly said with a small smile on her face. Rin gave a slow nod and held Yoko's hand tight.

Inuyasha was left all to himself. The garden grew quiet and made him think about the situation at hand. Kagome wouldn't just go and be with his half-brother, she loathed him. Right? Kagome knows that Sesshoumaru is the enemy and never can he be an ally or anywhere near an acquaintance. He is a cold bloody killer, heartless leader and the known 'Ice Prince'. Kagome knows all of that, right? Then why does she have the mark of the West on her. Why is she now tied with Sesshoumaru? How can all of this happen in a blink? How-

"I see you've found the gardens." Daichi stated with amusement. Inuyasha sent out an irritated snort, his train of thought cut.

"What are you doing here?" annoyingly asked, for the sake of it.

"I should be the one asking you, Inuyasha." Daichi merely replied.

"Words of advice should be taken seriously, especially when you know you are at fault." Daichi said out loud to everyone, just being completely random. With a smirk and another irritated snort from Inuyasha, he left.

XXX

"Kagome-chan!" Sango worriedly shouted. She was currently being held back by Miroku and was steered away from the bed side. Shippo stood in front of them watching closely. Kirara, in her chibi form, was perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"This is bad. Her priestess powers aren't working to heal the wounds and it seems like her demon side is reacting." A healer said out to Miyako and Natsuko. Miyako closed her eyes shut and muttered out words.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Daichi-sama are coming. Don't worry." Natsuko said to everyone in the room

"_Sesshoumaru-sama is the only one that can stop Lady Kagome's pain." Natsuko thought. _

"It's no use. She's blocked out, I can't connect." Natsuko said with frustration.

"Don't force it. You may regret doing that." Daichi said stepping between the two.

"Her wound doesn't look like it healed a bit. Her priestess healing power might be struggling since the demon side is there blocking its effect. Though I'm not sure of this. I'll go on and call Lerhea, she knows about this stuff." Daichi said taking a good long look at the claw wounds at Kagome's cheek. "Go and fetch her fast." Daichi ordered the healer in the room.

As the healer scampered off to call on the Head healer, Lerhea, Sesshoumaru came in the doors with an atmosphere that could choke. The gang slipped to a safe corner of the room which was out of Sesshoumaru's range of killer intent. Natsuko and Miyako lined up and bowed together. Daichi let out a sigh and gave Sesshoumaru a tired look.

"This is not the place Sesshoumaru." Daichi stated. Sesshoumaru gave no response and just walked to the bed side.

"What is wrong with the miko?" He asked nonchalantly. Sango heard his tone and got angry.

"_How dare he sound like that? He was the one who injured her! He's the cause of everything that's happened to Kagome-chan!" Sango fumed_

"This is not the right time Sango." Miroku coolly whispered imitating Daichi's voice. Sango thrust her elbow to Miroku's side as a reply. Shippo, although sad, lightened up from the two lovers antics and Kirara mewled in agreement.

"Let's just wait for Lerhea and for the meantime relax. If Kagome-san ever feels this kind of atmosphere it would have a bad effect on her." Daichi reasoned out. Sesshoumaru listened and sat on the closest seat available.

Kagome kept on craning her neck to the side, showing out the claw marks. The wound seemed to seep a bit of new blood out which proved that it wasn't healing a bit. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was in a tight line, keeping her groans of pain back. Her hands were flat out on each side all palm down and sweat began to form on her forehead.

"I'll go get a towel and water. Kagome-sama is sweating." Natsuko said getting a nod from Miyako.

"I'll stay by her side. Lerhea-san is getting close." Miyako stated. With that a female demon entered the room with two healers at her side.

The female was completely wrapped up. She wore a white robe that was floor length, loosely turtle neck and had bells sleeves. It had a purple tie on the waist which was ribboned at the back, showing her feminine curves. The sleeves had purple linings at the end and a straight line in the middle which connected up to her shoulder and to the turtle neck. At the back of the robe is the mark of the west. Her purple hair was tied up to a bun with only a few strands framing her face at each side. Her eyes onyx black in color and eyeshadow light purple.

"Lerhea." Daichi said her name in recognition to her presence.

"So what shall I fix up?" Lerhea smiled at her informal talk. Daichi gave a short laugh before showing her Kagome. Natsuko had settled the cloth and water on a table near the bedside.

"Her name is Kagome. As you can see at the situation. .. you'll understand." Daichi merely said tired of explaining everything again and again.

"She looks just like you Lord Sesshoumaru. What a beautiful Lady." Lerhea half-jokingly said.

"He's not in the mood.." Daichi whispered to Lerhea, who gasped at this and said sorry directly.

"Let me examine her and I'll see what I can do." Lerhea said to everyone.

After that she asked them to leave the room for the time being since Kagome will need the space and silence. The gang left at once saying that they needed some rest and Daichi and the two girls left to check on Rin and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stayed. Lerhea was shocked, not only was the girl human but Sesshoumaru had marked her and he showed his concern by staying in the room. Chuckling, Lerhea asked Sesshoumaru to stay outside if he wanted to wait for the results.

"She will need the space my Lord, her state might be worsened if there were to be people in this room." Lerhea explained. Sesshoumaru's eyes were on Kagome while he gave lerhea a flat look. His eyes scanned through her state, she looked in pain and her eyes were scrunched the whole time. But that was not what he looked at the most, it was the three bloody claw marks on her right cheek which he caused. He felt an unknown feeling dwell in him. Lerhea saw Sesshoumaru looking at Kagome and followed his trail of sight. Guilt? It is guilt. Sesshoumaru earlier ago scratched Kagome's face with his claws. THE lord Sesshoumaru laso known as 'Ice Prince' was showing guilt? What a rarity this is. She was surprised when she found that rare emotion twinkling in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She sighed with a soft smile on her face.

"_He's showing emotion to a human nonetheless. Lady Kagome may be the key to every problem in this castle." _

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry." Lerhea said out softly getting a grunt from Sesshoumaru, who quickly left the room. Taking the cloth and water that Natsuko had earlier prepared, Lerhea began to find the solution to Kagome's pain.

**XXXX**

"Her condition is not good and to make it worse, it's not getting any better." Lerhea said with sorrow in her voice.

It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set, making the sky orange.

They were currently outside Kagome's room. Daichi and Sesshoumaru were the only ones there to listen to her report.

"Her wound isn't the problem. It's an easy thing to heal, just use a little Chiba to stop the bleeding. It is in her internal where there is problem. It seems like her priestess and demonic sides are fighting and causing internal problems to her. Her heartbeat is already slow for the normal rate. . ." Lerhea frowned and she dropped her head for the while. Daichi also frowned at the news but Sesshoumaru was hard to figure out and Lerhea saw this. "I'll try my best to look up a cure for her!" She exclaimed. "I will not just try. I will DO my best!" She added standing her ground as the Head Healer of the West. After that she immediately made a quick bow and friskily walked away.

"If Lerhea is that motivated then there is nothing too much to worry about." Daichi said with a small smirk, trying to lift the bad news away.

"I'll go look up to it myself! Time to hit the books!" Daichi said with a smile. Sesshoumaru feels unfazed by the recent events. Daichi sighed out and looked at Sesshoumaru's facial expression, this guy is impossible to read. He may be sad or happy about the news. With Sesshoumaru you can never really be sure of his current emotion.

The two parted ways and the day ended with darkness covering the lands and the emotions of the people.

XXX

GOMENASAI!~ My files from the computer and stories were erased BUT lucky me the latest chapters of all of my stories were saved from the disaster! I'll be serious from here on out.I plan to finish this story by the start of the next school year. That's about 2 months from now. Don't worry I'll get this back on the road and flowing steadily for the while.

For now just read and review


	8. In A Clueless Slumber

Chapter 8 – In A Clueless Slumber

Happy 2012!

The sheets shuffled and a small groan was heard in the room. Rays of light sneaked in the room through the parted curtains. A week has almost passed after the coming of the Inu-gang into the West Palace.

It was quiet and not just any normal silence. The whole Western Palace itself seemed to hold in its breath. There were lots of tangled up nerves in the area. Of course, even the staff was affected. Rumors did spread like wildfire, word of the new Lady of the West. Talks about how the new Lady is the Miko of the Shikon no Tama. It was unheard and unknown before if a full blooded Demon could mate to a pure Miko. It was plain taboo. Lord Sesshoumaru's temper rose whenever he heard rumors being passed around. But the more he growled and raised his voice the more the people in the palace believed in the 'so-called' rumor. So the news spread to all of the corners of the palace.

The Inu-gang had been the most tense and nervous of all. Inuyasha spent most of his time wandering off alone. Miroku once asked where he went, the half blood replied with a grunt and a stomp of the foot. Sango made sure that Kagome was well in her room. That she was sleeping soundly with all of the chaotic situation outside. Kirara and Shippo passed time by playing with Rin. It helped keep the kit from worrying about his foster it could never be told, if they were the most tense people in the area.

Sesshoumaru was unfazed and he kept his cool amidst the chocking air. He was himself, still very hard to read and as always, the usual Ice Lord. Daichi had tried to open up the topic to him.

"_Sesshoumaru, we have good news. Kagomes-san seems to have stabilized over the night. She seems more peaceful and calm than yesterday. . ." Daichi said. _

_The two of them were in Sesshoumaru's office. It was late afternoon. The sun outside was tired and he needed rest. So the moon began to rise up in the sky. The tangerine tint signaled the sun's set. _

"_This Sesshoumaru is busy. If the ningen is fine then make sure she is kept well. I do not want a repeat of yesterday's incident in this palace." Sesshoumaru sharply replied. _

"…" _Daichi's mouth was shut. _

_Sesshoumaru's attitude was the complete opposite of yesterday's flow. He was like thawed ice yesterday. He thought that maybe yesterday was the beginning of the much needed change. But to his disappointment, Sesshoumaru became ice once again. _

_And so Daichi tested Sesshoumaru's wall. _

"_You know… You are mates. A mate who is ill will make the other feel down as well. It is but yin and yang effect. Both needs to be balanced. The other will not be greater or less than the other. Both has to be on the same ground and that's why mates help each other out. Sensitivity to each other's feelings and condition is a must." Daichi lectured as paced back and forth in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. _

_The Lord of the West showed no signs of … emotion. _

"_Daichi, This Sesshoumaru cares so less for that human." He said with his eyes staring hard straight at Daichi's pair of light blue eyes. _

"_Well then… I see. But if you may Lord Sesshoumaru, do visit Lady Kagome." Daichi bowed and went out of the room. _

"_Hmmmm let's see fate do its magic…" Daichi muttered to himself. Sighing, he smiled and there was this sparkle in his eye. _

Sesshoumaru did come to visit Kagome that day. After all the finished paperwork, he thought of what Daichi said to him. He knew that Daichi was correct. Sesshoumaru has been uncomfortable ever since Kagome passed out. Even though he was sure that his condition is utmost perfect, there was this tingling feeling in his core that there was something wrong. It had called him several times. It called him to visit the Miko and see if she is doing fine or if her health improved. But there was also this pang of guilt inside him. That he hurt the miko and that he was the one who started the situation.

_He looked at his hand. That red warm liquid at the tip of his claws. Those claw marks he made. _

_Sesshoumaru was unsure of the decision he made. Will he disturb the miko of her sleep? Will this start another incident? Should he go or not? Wait. What was he thinking? This Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the West. And the lord can do anything that pleases him. _

_With his hard eyes, He walked down the hall. Towards, Kagome's room. _

_He bursted the doors open. Creaks and a very loud bang were heard. It was as if the whole castle jumped in surprise. He walked into the room. There she was, lying on the bed. Her gentle and peaceful figure. She was sleeping on her side and she was near the edge of the bed. Sesshoumaru knelt on one knee. Kagome's sleeping face was angelic. Seeing her washed away all the tingling sensations he felt inside. With a finger, he brushed away a strand of silver hair from her face. _

"_**Mate is sound asleep. Good" **_

"_She's tired and clearly needs more rest." _

"_**Stay with her then and keep her company." **_

"_I mustn't I have other things to do. . ." _

_He looked at her sleeping face. Her eyes wasn't shut tightly as it was the day of the incident. She seemed at peace. Unlike her first days in the palace. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru noticed something. Kagome twisted and moved to her other side. On her other side of the face, the three claw marks he made. It was an accident, a reflex of his. The three marks still looked a bit bloody. Red stains were left on the pillow. The scent of iron filled his nose. Blood of his mate. _

_Disgusted, Sesshoumaru took the pillow and threw it on the nearest couch. _

"_**Get rid of that wretched scent!" His inner beast growled. **_

"_Lerhea should've done something by now." Sesshoumaru growled as he stared more at the claw marks. _

_It marred her angelic beauty. It wasn't befitting for his mate to have such injuries on her face. He would not allow it. With a grunt, he went outside and called the nearest servant. _

"_Fetch Lerhea. NOW" Sesshoumaru ordered with an angry bark. _

_Minutes passed. Sesshoumaru's foot was tapping the floor and his arms crossed across his chest. The scent of iron filled the air still. His mind was tangled and his inner was harder to suppress. Growling, He stood up and went to the miko's bedside once again. She's still peacefully in slumber. He growled again but this time darker. As Sesshoumaru was about to go to another round of angry growling, he was cut off. The door opened and a huffing Lerhea went inside. _

"_Lord Sesshoumaru…" Lerhea was surprised. She swiftly bowed in acknowledgement to the Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru beckoned her to come closer. _

"_This Sesshoumaru was told that the claw marks would be easily gone. Why is it still there?" Sesshoumaru sharply questioned. Lerhea bowed and apologized. _

"_It isn't as easy as it looked like Lord. I was wrong when I said that they were mere minor cuts." Lerhea said. She deeply inhaled and exhaled. _

"_It's because of you Lord Sesshoumaru. Your claw marks had left a taint of demonic essence and the Lady's miko powers are fighting the taint to be able to heal up the wounds." She explained. Kagome shuffled once more. She groaned and craned her neck upward before settling down. She slept like a starfish and dozed off once more. _

"_I've tried putting on some chiba but nothing really happened. It stopped the major bleeding but it didn't really close up the wound…" Lerhea said with dismay in her tone. _

"_Why is she sleeping too long, Lerhea?" Sesshoumaru dared to ask the question to the medic. _

"_Shouldn't this miko be awake by now?" _

"_It seems that her inner turmoil is too much for her body. She needs the rest Lord Sesshoumaru." Lerhea said. _

"_Hmph." Sesshoumaru faced the door and was about to go out when suddenly Learhea spoke. _

"_It might take me some time before I can make a cure for Lady Kagome. All I can do now is try to decrease the pain she'll feel or the discomfort. That's all I can give for now." Lerhea said in a soft tone. Her hands were clasped together, fingers interlocked. Her eyes shone with hope. _

"_. . .this Sesshoumaru wants the Miko to be well." Sesshoumaru said low and slowly. He then proceeded out of the room. Lerhea froze on her spot. After a minute of fully digesting what she had heard. She looked at the sleeping Kagome and smiled. _

"_I haven't even talked to you nor have I known you for long. But I'm starting to like you …" She said and kneeled to get closer to Kagome._

"…_and if I'm right one certain Lord is starting to like you too." She whispered to the clueless Lady. _

XXXX

Happy New Year to Everyone! I hope 2012 will be spent better than last year.

As they say "There's no need for a new year to change one's self." I hope you guys prepared an awesome new year's resolution.


	9. A lick?

Chapter 9 – A lick?

A groan and the shuffling of sheets sliced through the morning air. The room was lightened by rays of sunlight. The soft chirping of the birds and the swaying of the trees outside. Kagome woke up with her hands stretched upwards and her feet kicking the sheets off her. She gave a loud unladylike yawn and rubbed her eyes with balled fists.

"What a long sleep…" She muttered under her breath. She continued on stretching, this time her back.

"O-ow." She complained as she tried to move from her current position.

"Cramps?" She was shocked. _"Just how long have I been asleep?" _She wondered to herself.

Without much of a choice, She dragged her feet to the bed's edge. They felt numb and cold. Her lips was chapped and her hair a complete mess. Kagome tried to flex her feet but couldn't as she felt stabs of pain from cramps.

"_What the hell is happening here?" _she wondered some more. It was as if she escaped from her long endless slumber.

In her despair, She shut her eyes and cried inside.

"_What's wrong with me?" _ She thought some more. _"Is this a side-effect of my transformation?"_

She pondered on her thought without moving an inch. Her head hung low and silver locks framed her face. Her mind was a total blackout. Kagome didn't remember anything. All was but mist covering her thoughts and memories inside her head. In frustration, Kagome growled out loud and clutched a fistful of the cloth beneath her.

Her finger traced her lip and felt the cracks. She licked her chapped lips with her saliva.

"I need a bath." She stated with a low sigh. She looked at her current attire. Still the same kimono she wore ever since that morning. But, she saw a drop of blood. Drops of blood.

"_Where did those come from?"_ It was as if a breeze blew away the mist in her clouded mind. She gasped in shock as she remembered everything that happened. Her two hands covering her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise. Recaps of the scenes flashed to her.

She was dressing up when Sesshoumaru came. They had an argument. He held her by her neck. She blasted some of her miko powers at him. He jerked his hand. Red bloody claw marks on her cheek. With a shaky hand, she reached up to her cheek and felt the claw marks Sesshoumaru made. Her mouth gaped up more and she inhaled deeply as realization struck her more. After that was but a misty haze again but she clearly heard Inuyasha's voice. And the warmth she felt as she was being held by Sesshoumaru.

The Inu-gang had reached to this place? When? Kagome was confused. She was too confused.

"Miko?" A voice cut off her train of chaotic thoughts. Her head swiftly looked at where the voice came from. Sesshoumaru stood just a few steps away from her. The Lord wore his usual outfit and his face was the usual stoic mask. His hand covering the Mark of the West on his forehead.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She stuttered out in her low voice. She faced the other side, not wanting to look at him. If she hadn't, she might've given her a cold death stare.

"Your sleep has lasted long enough. It is good to see you've awakened." Sesshoumaru stated in a flat tone.

"Long sleep? How long was I out _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." The word 'Lord' had a different tone to it but Sesshoumaru brushed it away.

"You have been asleep for a week." He put it simply. Sesshoumaru walked forward, just about three steps from Kagome.

"Your group has come into the Western Palace without notice. Inuyasha hasn't missed a single day without wrecking havoc in my area. This Sesshoumaru wants you to straighten this mess you've made." The almighty tone of Sesshomaru might have caused Kagome to snap. It was either that or the claw marks on her cheek.

" I don't give a damn on what Inuyasha has done! I have no longer connection to that _ hanyou!_" She had raised her tone in this early of the morning. Typical, Inuyasha is always her day ruiner. Sesshoumaru remained unfazed to what she said. But, she clearly felt his gaze harden.

"You, ningen, will not raise voice to this Sesshoumaru." He bit back at her, with an almost growl at the end.

"Hello? If you haven't noticed , I haven't been human for a couple of days now. Lord Se-shou-ma-ru." She stressed every syllable in his name. Irritating, Sesshoumaru thought. Kagome turned her head to face him. She wasn't afraid to have a staring contest with the Ice Lord. This demon Lord needed a serious wake up call.

With a swift movement, Sesshoumaru held Kagome's neck with one hand and had her lifted from the ground. Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and tried to pry off his clutch. Her feet dangled but was able to land on the bed's edge. She then put all her strength and tried to pull off Sesshoumaru's death grip on her neck.

This was a replay of what happened the last time. Morning. They had an argument. He held her like this and she made a wrong move. Should she do it again? Or should she just let him choke her to death?

Definitely the first choice. Kagome shut her eyes close and tried to scream out loud. Before she could even blast out a wave of her miko powers, Sesshoumaru had removed his clutch. She fell back first on her bed. Her deep breaths and widened eyes. Shock, what happened to Sesshoumaru?

The Lord stood in front of her. His head hung low and his eyes not in view. His forehead buried deep on one palm. And to Kagome, She heard Sesshoumaru give a low deep growl.

"**Kagome, my mate."** Sesshoumaru said in a deeper voice, grumbles and growls. Kagome froze in her spot. What has happened to Sesshoumaru?

"**Do not fret. It's still me, Sesshoumaru." **He said taking a step closer. His hand fell to his side and he looked straight at her. Blood shot eyes and pupils of the color blue. The marks on his face intensified.

"S-Sesshou-ma-ru." Kagome stuttered as she tried to move her body. Her hands and feet were numb and they felt as heavy as cement. She needed to call help. But her parched throat cracked and her voice came out so small.

"**Let's get rid of that wretched smell."** Sesshoumaru crawled on the bed, above her unmoving body. Her eyes shut closed and she tried once more to scream. Her hands clutched the bed and her feet tried to kick off Sesshoumaru.

They were face to face now. With a clawed finger he tilted her face to the left, showing the three claw marks he made on her right chin. His face twisted in disgust as he sniffed in the scent of iron. Kagome struggled beneath him. But her body didn't move a bit. She was whimpering in fear. Sesshoumaru heard her whimper and nuzzled into her neck. Kagome's face heat up in a red blush and hand goosebumps all over her body.

"S-Se-Sesshou-maru." She managed to stutter out with her quivering lips. She felt him inhale deeply. His warm breath against her skin. He withdrew and looked into her eyes. But she avoided the eye contact, she couldn't even breath properly. She felt her sweaty hands and her heartbeat grew faster. Nervous? This was new. She closed her eyes hoping that when they open them again, he would be gone.

Kagome felt something wet touch her cheek. Sesshoumaru was licking the claw marks he had given her. He was gentle and he seemed to calm down. But when she attempted to move, Sesshoumaru growled. And so, she remained unmoving. He continued to lap at the red scratches with long licks. After a minute or two, he stopped and crawled off her. It was then when her body moved magically. She crawled off at the opposite edge of the bed.

Sesshoumaru seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He stared at the miko with confused and angry eyes. His mouth was agape but she didn't hear him growl. Kagome softly touched her cheek. It was warm, she could still feel Sesshoumaru's tongue and saliva. Her gaze fell downwards and her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"W-what did yo-" She was cut off when she heard the door creak open.

"Kagome!" Daichi was the one who had interrupted her question. Kagome sighed in relief. She couldn't bear to be alone with the demon Lord anymore. Kagome shyly glanced at the Sesshoumaru only to get the gaze of the Lord. His brows furrowed but then he huffed and cut their eye contact.

Daichi felt the weird tense feeling in the room and decided not to go in further.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked looking between the two.

"Daichi!" Kagome exclaimed, as if granting the older demon permission to enter the room.

Shaking, she attempted to walk towards the older demon and found that her feet were stuck to the floor. Rather than walking forward, she tripped forward. Her legs were like cement that did not want to move. It was as if she got a frostbite. Sesshoumaru rushed to aid Kagome. It was unlike of him but his body dashed to the fallen miko. After seeing Sesshoumaru rush to the girl's aid, Daichi himself hurriedly went to Kagome's spot.

"Miko!" surprising concern was dripping in Sesshoumaru's exclamation. Kagome was still in the same position, the way that she tripped.

"Don't come near me!" Kagome shouted, hot tears ran down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru outstretched a helping hand to her.

"What did you do earlier?" She asked. She faced the opposite side, she didn't want to accept his help without his answer.

"This Sesshoumaru wa-" Daichi cut in, kneeling down and grabbing Kagome's elbows, to aid her.

"I can't have you, my Lady, sitting on the floor; especially because you have just woken up." Daichi said taking an arm of Kagome and wrapping it around his neck. With that, He guided Kagome to the nearest couch. Kagome angrily wiped her tears away.

"I must inform Lerhea immediately. She has been waiting for you to wake." Daichi said, hurrying to the door and leaving once again.

"Answer me Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome pressed on for an answer. Her tone solid and demanding. Kagome stared right into Sesshoumaru's eyes. But it wasn't for anger anymore. It was simply because she wanted to understand him more and Sesshoumaru felt it.

"This Sesshoumaru's beast despised the scent of iron." He simply stated, facing the Miko and giving a flat look on his face.

"Scent of iron? But if I have been asleep for a long time, why didn't the scratches disappear? Weren't they supposed to heal by themselves? Demonic regeneration skills?" Kagome blabbed on the questions and Sesshoumaru gave a short grunt in return. His arms were crossed and he faced the other side. Her effort to corner the Lord had failed.

"… Either way, you scared me earlier. You looked possessed by your beast. Was that it then?" Kagome softly asked. Her tone was sweet compared to the wrath that was dripping of her words earlier.

"…" Sesshoumaru's mouth stayed shut but then as he looked into Kagome's eyes, he felt the need to answer to her question. "This Sesshoumaru 's beast acted on his instincts."

"Well, if you can, say thanks to him okay? I don't have to deal scars on my face because of what he did." Kagome said with a small smile on her face. Sesshoumaru turned around

"… I will." He surprisingly said in reply. For the first time ever since she woke up, Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." With another huff he left the room just exactly as Daichi and Lerhea entered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Lerhea swiftly bowed and quickly went inside the room.

"Lady Kagome! I'm glad to see up!" Lerhea's joy was radiating off her. In her hands was a small

"Uhmmm… If I may ask, who are you?" Kagome

"Right right, introductions. Forgive me my Lady. I am Lerhea the head medic of the whole Western Palace. I'd be glad to serve you." Lerhea bowed down and smiled at Kagome.

"No, no. Just call me Kagome." Kagome hurriedly replied.

"You look amazing Lady Kagome. I've been making daily rounds on you, ever since you Daichi-sama call for my help." Lerhea stated as she took one of Kagome's hands.

"You have normal temperature. Normal blood pressure and … in a complete stable condition! What a great improvement Lady Kagome." Lerhea said in glee. Gently she laid down Kagome's hand back.

"Now, if I may, please face towards the left. I want to check up on those claw marks." She said as she was about to tilt Kagome's face. Her hand was blocked by Kagome.

"There's no need Lerhea, it's not there anymore." Kagome said tilting her head to the side and grabbing her hair away, to clearly show her cheek. True, there wasn't a single scratch nor a single mark, except for the two magenta stripes, on her cheek.

"Huh? It's not there. Hmph… and to think I prepared a freshly made chiba cream for those claw marks." Lerhea puffed out. She bent and took a closer look at Kagome's clear face.

She stared at it, in different angles and still no single mark that there had been three claw marks on her cheek.

"This is impossible. It should've at least left some kind of mark… Such fast and superior regeneration. But, why did this happen just now whe-"

"Sesshoumaru was the one who healed it."

"Not to be rude but the last time I checked Lord Sesshoumaru didn't have any skill related to healing." Lerhea stated in a flat tone. Kagome giggled at that note.

"So… Could you please tell me what Lord Sesshoumaru did mi'lady?"

"H-He kinda … licked the scratch." Kagome's cheeks got tainted by the color of rose.

"He licked it? Hmmmmmm… you seem pretty serious. Especially because of that blush right there." Lerhea tapped a finger on her chin. Thinking the reasons behind such an action.

"Sesshoumaru licked it?" Daichi seemed to be very surprised. Why would he? Kagome was a human, despite being the Miko of the Shikon. Sesshoumaru would never touch nor would he be touched by a mere ningen.

"H-he was out of his normal self. It was like as if he was possessed. Daichi-sama, could a-an inner beast take control of the body?" Kagome meekly asked, quite unsure if she had the right to ask questions.

"Hmmm Yes, the inner beast may take control but it rarely ever happens." Daichi said in a confused tone.

"Well, he seemed to be out of himself earlier. Colder than the usual Ice Lord aura." Kagome stated.

_The beast of Sesshoumaru? The Lord of the West must have perfect control over his beast. I'm talking about Sesshoumaru here. He never really loses his temper over petty things. _

_**Maybe it wasn't his temper, maybe it was the temper of his inner**_

_Then what could've triggered it? Really, it must be a big reason to be able to let his inner control his body, without letting it transform to it's true form. _

"Daichi?" Kagome's wide amber eyes looked for a response from Daichi.

"Well Lady Kagome, It seems this conversation should continue with the presence of Sesshoumaru. Would later afternoon be to your liking? I bet you'd want to freshen up, eat then spend some time outside right?" Daichi hurriedly said, with a hand rubbing the back of his head and nervous giggling coming from his lips. "Learhea, I leave the Lady to your care. Good bye."

"Well that was odd." Lerhea said with a soft sigh. The two shared a look and then lightly giggled at each other's face. As everything fell silent, Lerhea looked at Kagome with soft eyes.

"I was right. You are a kind person, Lady Kagome. I'd be glad to serve you!" Lerhea said with such passion that it made Kagome blush.

"Well, I'm not really the Lady. But as long as this mark-" She said tapping the purple crescent on her forehead. "As long as this mark remains, I guess… I can't really do anything about it." She stated.

"Hmmm, for one thing. It looks good on you. And for another, you and Lord Sesshoumaru look like twins when you two are together." Lerhea teased, wiggling finger at Kagome.

"Female version…" She uttered beneath her breath. "Well, I definitely won't copy his cold personality." Kagome said with her cheeks puffing up. Lerhea lightly giggled at her Lady's statement.

"Cold personality hmmmm? Well the sun with thaw the ice." Lerhea said with a definite tone in her voice. "I would just like to remind you my Lady. Remember not to step on thin ice, the cracks are hard to recover from." Kagome's head titled, her eyes filled with confusion. Lerhea just smiled to Kagome, the girl will come to know of the meaning of the statement in due time. For now, the Lady had to be treated and taken utmost care of.

"Well, shall we go? Would you like to take a bath first or eat a meal instead?" Lerhea asked. Kagome seemed to snap out of her train of thought.

"A bath would be very nice." She replied with a smile.

* * *

Sorry if it took so long. Writer's block /3 Anyways, hopefully it'll go away soon. Especially since I've been trying to type ever since last week. Sparks of inspiration!

If you guys are wondering, I'm still going to finish this story and the others too~

Be back to you guys real soon! :)


End file.
